


Give Us A Little Love

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Star Trek AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>а если бы Спок был вынужден жить на Земле?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Us A Little Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** Rogneda-demon

So don't be afraid  
Your heart is in me  
And it's racing so fast now  
Cause everything we ever were or ever will be  
Is shapeless as a changing cloud  
Your letter written on the sky  
I'm needing now to read it through my eyes  
When you see just what I see  
Then tenderly watch it change  
And just let it be 

Так что не бойся  
Твоё сердце во мне  
И сейчас оно стучит так быстро  
Ведь всё, чем мы когда-либо были или когда-либо будем  
Является бесформенным как меняющиеся облака  
Твоё письмо написано на небе  
Я должен прочитать его своими глазами  
Когда ты видишь то, что вижу я  
Просто нежно наблюдай, как всё меняется  
И пусть всё будет так как есть

Conjure One – Endless Dream 

1.

Сегодня, когда еще свежа хвоя на елке в гостиной и терпкий запах витает по всему нашему дому, расскажу я тебе одну историю. Садись поудобнее, милый, и приготовься слушать о дружбе и вере. И не кривись, как будто эти слова для тебя не значат ничего — придет время, и ты поймешь. 

История эта случилась совсем недалеко отсюда, но много-много лет назад — ты столько еще и не прожил. 

На обычной улице маленького городка, который вполне мог бы быть нашим, если бы не был соседним, у давно пустовавшего дома остановилась машина. Солнце пробежалось по капоту, сверкнуло бликами на фарах — и перепрыгнуло, как ловкий бельчонок, на соседнюю, проезжавшую мимо.  
Дверцы хлопнули, и перед жителями обычной улицы маленького городка предстали два человека: женщина, невысокая брюнетка, и мальчик лет двенадцати на вид. Он был хмурым и бледным, и девочка из дома напротив, остановившаяся на тротуаре, подумала, что он, наверное, чем-то болен, потому что нельзя летом, когда солнце так и палит с небес, оставаться незагорелым — только если сидеть дома. А кто в здравом уме будет сидеть дома, когда на улице такая чудесная погода, а вода в озере за небольшой рощей теплая-теплая, и мама отпускает купаться одной лишь легкой улыбкой? 

Женщина ступила на тротуар, приобняла мальчика за плечи и подтолкнула его к дому, который с этой минуты принадлежал им двоим. Они прошли по выложенной желтой плиткой дорожке прямо к крыльцу, поднялись по трем ступенькам и скрылись внутри. Входная дверь с четким щелчком, донесшимся до дома напротив, захлопнулась. 

Девочка побежала домой, чтобы поскорее рассказать своей маме о новых жителях городка, таких интересных и пока еще незнакомых, но — она была уверена — очень хороших. 

Дом, в котором поселились новые люди, был светло-зеленый, с черепичной крышей глубокого изумрудного цвета. Коттедж как раз начал ветшать после прошлых жильцов: краска кое-где потрескалась и начала осыпаться, стекла в окнах в последние месяцы жалобно дребезжали от ветра, обычного в этой местности. Нельзя домам без хозяев — гибнут они, когда не хранят в своих стенах дыхание спящих людей и их сны и мечты. 

За месяц, что оставался до учебного года, женщина и мальчик сумели привести дом в порядок. У них не было папы, поэтому приходилось вызывать службу по ремонту, но многое они делали сами: красили стены и окна, например, а мальчик своими руками восстановил клумбы для того, чтобы его мама могла заняться цветами. Он вообще оказался очень сильным ребенком, работал наравне с вызванными ремонтниками, которые уставали на солнце очень быстро, а мальчик — нет. Для защиты от палящих лучей он, как и мужчины, носил панаму, потому что уж его-то угольно-черную макушку наверняка припекало ого-го, но вот футболки на нем не было почти никогда. И не смотря на часы, проведенные на улице, его спина по-прежнему оставалась бледной, и он не сгорал. 

Местные жители наблюдали за новенькими, радовались тому, как споро шли у них дела, помогали — кто добрым словом, кто своими руками, потому что вызов мастеров стоил дорого, и часто пользоваться их услугами было нельзя. Хозяйки приносили угощения, оставались на чай, приглашали в гости — и уходили, довольные приятным знакомством с Амандой Грейсон. Она по вечерам всегда была уставшая, но радовалась визитам соседей, в отличие от ее сына, которого звали Спок. Мальчик практически всегда находился в своей комнате и не спускался вниз, даже если мама его приглашала присоединиться к чаю со свежим пирогом. Наверное, это было единственным, в чем Спок не слушался Аманду. В остальном он был хорошим, воспитанным мальчиком, совсем не шебутным, как все остальные мальчишки его возраста, проживавшие в городке. Он помогал маме, если она его просила, никогда не спорил с ней, и женщины часто спрашивали Аманду, как ей удалось воспитать такого замечательного сына. Та всегда отвечала, что ее заслуги в этом нет, что Спок характером пошел в своего отца, и глаза при этом у нее становились грустными-грустными, и она начинала теребить что-нибудь в пальцах и бросать взгляды в небо. Соседки сразу же проникались к ней глубоким уважением, потому что могли только вообразить, как это сложно — в одиночку растить сына. Да и вдовство само по себе очень тяжелая ноша, особенно, если муж был любимым. 

Аманда говорила, что Сарэк не умер, и женщины понимающе кивали головами, что, конечно же, не умер, ведь люди живы до тех пор, пока о них помнят. Аманда вздыхала и меняла тему разговора. 

* * *

В сентябре Спок пошел учиться, как и все остальные дети городка. За время обустройства здесь Аманда смогла вырваться и договориться о принятии сына в местную школу, отдала документы и несказанно обрадовалась, что форма не обязательна. 

В первый учебный день полупустой автобус забрал Спока у дома, и мальчик сел на свободное место у окна, аккуратно поставив рюкзак на сиденье рядом с собой. Внутри сумки лежали необходимые учебники, тетради и чемоданчик с ланчем. Насколько мама смогла выяснить, в школьной столовой готовили все, что можно было есть детям и нельзя было — Споку, так что из этого положения они вышли таким образом. Мальчик нашел это решение логичным. Он мудро рассудил, что в первый учебный день вряд ли найдет себе знакомых, в компании которых можно будет пообедать — Спок трезво оценивал свое умение общаться. А раз так, то чего стоила еще одна странность?

Салон автобуса постепенно наполнялся пассажирами и звонким гомоном детских голосов, которые были рады встрече с друзьями и кривились при мысли о возвращении в школу. Спок не понимал такого недовольства, ведь учеба — это повод узнать больше, стать умнее и сильнее, зачем отталкивать такую прекрасную возможность стать немного совершеннее? Девочки с соседних сидений косились на него и перешептывались, их распущенные волосы трепал сильный поток воздуха из незакрытого окна, отчего пряди перепутывались. Спок не понимал, зачем допускать такое: ведь потом будет больно при расчесывании. Он наблюдал за детьми, догадываясь, что некоторые из них — его одноклассники, и не знал, как завести разговор хоть с кем-нибудь. 

— На нем шапка, смотри, шапка, — раздалось совсем рядом. Мальчишка говорил громким шепотом, потому что хотел, чтобы Спок его услышал, и Спок услышал. Он не обернулся — он вообще никак не дал понять, что слова его коснулись, продолжая наблюдать за детьми.  
— Зачем ему шапка летом? — ответил кто-то мальчишке, и раздались ехидные смешки. Спок не понимал, над чем тут можно так смеяться, но он знал, что многое оставалось за гранью его восприятия. Он уже привык. Мама говорила, что он особенный. Спок не замечал в себе ничего особенного, кроме...  
— Может, он больной?  
— Я здоров, — ответил Спок, и позади кто-то охнул и захихикал: «Смотри, слышал, слышал!». — У меня хороший слух, почему я должен был не слышать то, что вы обо мне говорите?  
— Он чудной какой-то, — по-прежнему без обращения к Споку сказал кто-то позади него, и остальные зашушукались. Началась какая-то возня, спинку сиденья пару раз задели коленками, и все стихло. Спок обратил значительную часть своего внимания на тех, кто сидел в передней части салона. 

В автобусе стоял мерный гул — детские голоса перемешались с шумом мотора, и Спок даже испытал некоторое облегчение оттого, что нам нем была шапка, приглушавшая громкие звуки. Да и не шапка это была, по сути — так, из тонкой ткани, скорее панама, достаточно свободная, чтобы нельзя было различить по силуэту форму ушной раковины. Грейсон, сколько себя помнил, всегда ходил с покрытой головой. В три года он оказался достаточно взрослым, чтобы спросить, зачем мама постоянно надевает на него шапочки, и понять ее объяснения. У остальных людей, сказала мама, ушки закругленные, а у тебя, Спок — острые. Это потому, что ты особенный. Но остальные люди не знают, что ты особенный, это наш с тобой секрет. И чтобы его не раскрыли, тебе нужно закрывать ушки. Бровки у тебя, конечно, тоже будут другими, добавляла мама, но заметно это станет, уже когда ты станешь постарше. 

— Если он здоровый, то почему в шапке? — прыснул кто-то позади Спока, остальные подхватили. — Здоровые шапки только осенью носят и зимой, а сейчас вообще жара еще.  
— Я вынужден уточнить, — вмешался Спок, оборачиваясь. — Сегодня — пятое сентября, сентябрь — это осенний месяц. Так что фактически даже по вашим словам я должен быть здоровым. Это если опустить то, что я и так не болен. 

Позади на двух сиденьях, друг за другом, сидели дети младше него — лет восемь-девять каждому. Один из мальчишек выглядел особенно уверенно: он залихватски сдвинул кепку козырьком назад и глядел волчонком, будто спрашивая «Ну что, что ты мне сделаешь?», и Спок догадался, что именно этот у ребятни заводила. Не удержался, окинул взглядом мальчишку — заметил заношенную, хоть и стиранную одежду, стертые джинсы и даже грязные ногти. Посмотрел снова в голубые глаза и чуть не отстранился — такая злоба в них была. 

— Не больной он, — произнес мальчик тихо. Спок, услышав, не отреагировал. — Чего тогда ведешь себя как дурак?  
— Я не... — начал было Грейсон, но его прервал сердитый голос:  
— Отстань от него, Кирк, — и с сиденья соседнего ряда встала темнокожая девочка, по-взрослому уперев руки в бока, чтобы выглядеть более внушительно.  
— А-а, — понимающе протянул мальчишка, — Ухура. Тебе до всего есть дело. Не суй свой нос в мужские дела!  
Мужскими делами не могут быть издевательства над новеньким!  
— Все-то она знает, а, — покачал головой Кирк и переглянулся с приятелями. — Если ты такая умная, то скажи, зачем ему шапка в сентябре?  
— Вот ты прицепился к этой шапке, — закатила глаза девочка. — Уши у него больные, неужели непонятно? Нельзя, чтобы ветром задувало. Что, Кирк, никогда в ухе не стреляло, а?  
— Не твое дело, — огрызнулся мальчишка, зло посмотрев на одноклассницу. — Стреляло, не стреляло. Иди вон к дурачку своему, — бросил Кирк и небрежно махнул рукой в сторону Спока. Ухура вспыхнула, блеснула глазами яростно и подалась вперед, чтобы ударить спровоцировавшего её мальчишку, но Спок среагировал и ловко перехватил руку девочки, удержав ее на месте. Автобус подскочил на кочке, салон тряхнуло, и все дети — кто возмущенно, кто восторженно — закричали. Ухура чуть не упала на острый угол сиденья, с которого когда-то сдернули обивку и выпотрошили нутро, но Спок успел ее поймать. 

Ему не нравилось то, что затевалось вокруг. Спок помнил, как тяжело было в прежней школе, потому что одноклассники смеялись и недобро шутили над ним, помнил, что говорила мама, забирая и перевозя его в эту часть страны. Ничего, говорила она, что ты немного отличаешься от остальных. Просто нужно постараться вести себя так, чтобы эта разница была не слишком заметна, и даже так найдутся те, кто будет видеть в тебе, Спок, чужака.  
Этот Кирк, который младше года на четыре, видимо, оказался как раз таким человеком, а значит, его нужно избегать и игнорировать. Так советовала мама. 

— Не обращай на него внимания, — шепнула Ухура, и Спок обнаружил ее рядом с собой на сиденье. Рюкзак стоял на полу, и мальчик поморщился: сумку придется ставить на колени, а дно будет теперь пачкаться. Позади стояла напряженная тишина, и он обернулся, моментально наткнувшись взглядом на мальчишку, который, насупившись, взирал на Грейсона из-под лохматой челки.  
— Это... трудновыполнимо, — после паузы нашелся Спок, а девочка звонко рассмеялась:  
— Это точно, Кирк умеет быть заметным. Если что, скажи мне, я с ним поговорю. Я староста, — важно сказала Ухура, а Грейсон моргнул, раздумывая: восьмилетняя девочка предложила помощь, если ее одноклассник будет дергать двенадцатилетнего Спока?  
— Я не думаю, что мне потребуется твоя защита, — ответил он, а Ухура, напрягшись, отвернулась. — Он младше меня. И то, что ты староста, никак не гарантирует, что ты имеешь на него влияние.  
— Еще как гарантирует! — вскинулась девочка. — Если ты не хочешь дружить со мной, потому что я тоже младше тебя, то так бы и сказал! 

Спок не смог уловить логику, следуя которой, она пришла к такому абсурдному выводу. 

— Ухура...  
— Ниота, — бросила она. — Меня зовут Ниота. И так меня зовут друзья, — позади послышалось отчетливое фырканье, и спинку сиденья пнули крепкие ботинки. — Кирк! Я тебя щас! — Ниота подскочила на месте, перегнулась через поручень и попыталась достать до мальчишки кулаком. Спок удивился: как... любопытно выстроились взаимоотношения в их классе. 

Если он смог найти себе неприятеля — который больше походил на досадную несерьезную помеху, чем на достойного соперника — и друга за десять минут поездки в школьном автобусе, получится ли у него так же эффективно завязать знакомства в его собственном классе? Есть ли сейчас, в салоне, те, с которыми ему предстоит учиться в новой школе? 

И — да, Спок оказался прав: вихрастый непоседливый мальчишка, Джим Кирк, с самого первого дня будто бы сделал делом чести довести его до белого каления. Не то что бы это было возможно, хотя Грейсон и раздражался на выступления младшеклассника, на мелкие гадкие каверзы, и порой не выдерживал — высказывал все, что только приходило в голову. Кирк, добившись реакции, будто помечал что-то в своем списке «Способы достать странного новенького», на неделю затихал и становился совсем незаметным, чтобы потом, в момент, когда Спок совсем не ожидал, опять выдать что-нибудь этакое. Когда эта внезапная тишина наступила в первый раз, он даже расслабился, решив, что мальчишка нашел себе другой объект для издевательств и несмешных шуток. Но Кирк скоро его разубедил, доказав, что о покое Спок может забыть.

Ниота, оказавшаяся умненькой девочкой, по-взрослому закатывала глаза и говорила Споку не обращать внимания на «этого противного Кирка». Улыбалась при встрече, а на выходных с радостью проводила время вместе со своим новым приятелем — они жили как раз напротив друг друга, им нужно было всего лишь перейти дорогу. Мамы, например, нередко забегали друг к другу на чай и делились последними новостями. 

Сентябрьские дни еще хранили тепло летнего солнца, и, если не заходить в тень, казалось, что это август растянулся сладкой карамелью еще на месяц. Но вечерами уже было холодновато, и пусть до пара изо рта и покрасневшего носа было еще далеко, нельзя было забывать, что осень все-таки пришла. В доме Грейсонов в вазах на столах первого этажа появились яркие красно-желтые кленовые листья — они отчего-то всегда недолго держались в доме, хотя на земле могли лежать целую неделю, и ничего бы им не было. Аманда всегда собирала осенние букеты, и Споку было немного не по себе, когда он видел в доме такой четкий признак уходящего лета. 

Он любил лето — никто не дергал, не пытался подшутить, чтобы развеселить приятелей и добиться похвалы от лидера. Не касался надоевшей уже за годы причины ношения шапки или повязки на голове. Спок мог с пользой проводить время дома, с головой зарываясь в интересные книги и познавательные энциклопедии, чтобы в школе опять выделиться из всех глубиной своих знаний. Он не хотел выделяться, вовсе нет, просто так само собой получалось, а одноклассники не любили его за это, принимаясь задирать с удвоенным азартом. 

Спок не отвечал им почти никогда. Мама с самого детства говорила, что он намного сильнее остальных детей, а значит, ему нужно держать в узде свою силу. И у Грейсона получалось контролировать себя лучше, чем могло бы показаться Аманде. Хотя она все равно прекрасно об этом знала, и Спок не спрашивал, откуда. Она всегда все о нем знала, приходя очень вовремя с нужным советом или просто с поддержкой.

Вообще, если бы не мама, всегда понимавшая его с полуслова, с полувзгляда, то у Спока было бы очень много трудностей. Он видел, как относятся к своим родителям другие дети, как они ругаются — в магазине, на улице, в школьном холле. Он отказывался понимать, почему эти дети не слушаются взрослых, ведь это же очевидно, что те жили дольше и видели больше, а значит, многому научат и помогут избежать лишних неприятностей. Так зачем?  
Если бы не Аманда, Спок бы потерялся в этом мире, потому что чувствовал — подсознательно, неясно, но в то же время отчетливо — что он действительно здесь чужой. 

Он зачастую не понимал, почему люди поступают так, как поступают, почему реагируют — так: ярко, яростно, громко. Любую радость и любую печаль можно пережить наедине с собой, в себе, так зачем показывать ее всем остальным? Зачем делиться своим счастьем и перекладывать свою грусть на других?

Мама отвечала на его вопросы терпеливо и рассудительно, пытаясь донести до Спока тонкости человеческой души, которые были просто непостижимы. Он не понимал, зачем столько сложностей — зачем объятия, лишние прикосновения, при которых сам Спок всегда чувствовал какую-то нехорошую тяжесть внутри себя. Аманда говорила, что так принято, что для того, чтобы не привлекать внимания, нужно вести себя хотя бы немного в соответствии с чужими традициями. 

* * *

Этот городок — уже третий. Спок надеялся, что больше переездов не будет, потому что не хотел заново погружаться в новых людей, которые будут относиться к нему, как к интересной зверушке. Это всегда очень трудно, на самом деле — быть новеньким да еще и таким нелюдимым, как Спок, который всегда вызывал любопытство, но не мог его удовлетворить. Аманда говорила, что так надо, что нужно просто привыкнуть, и в этот раз обещала, что больше срываться с места им не придется. В предыдущем городке, который располагался в очень влажном районе, у Спока начались сильные проблемы со здоровьем, так что переехать было просто необходимо, и поэтому была выбрана эта сухая и жаркая местность. Здесь даже зима оказалась не такой холодной, как в старом городке. 

И все бы ничего: Спок подружился с Ниотой, с одноклассником Монтгомери Скоттом (который просил звать его «Скотти»), а учитель истории и астрономии мистер Пайк всегда давал ему хорошие, трудные темы для докладов. Он предложил даже делать проект под своим руководством и представить его на выставке в конце года. Но была в жизни Спока одна мелкая заноза — Джеймс Кирк. Вот действительно, заноза: залез под кожу и то воспалялся, то затихал — то задирал, то прятался. Он, кажется, до сих пор не мог простить Грейсону, что тот дружил с Ниотой, которая даже разрешила звать себя по имени. Сам-то Кирк всегда дергал ее за волосы и кричал обидное «Ухура — дура!», но Спок подозревал, что этот мальчишка с большой бы радостью получил право произносить имя девочки. 

Кирк, насколько Спок успел заметить, дружил с такими же, как он сам — хулиганами. Непонятно было, как в эту компанию мог затесаться добрый Паша Чехов, мальчик из первого класса, щуплый такой и с милыми кудряшками на голове, но он исправно бегал вместе с приятелями во время перемен и после школы. Ухура вздергивала нос и презрительно косилась на компанию мальчишек, на что Кирк неизменно реагировал яростной тирадой в адрес и самой Ниоты, и Спока. 

Хикару Сулу, мальчик, занимавшийся в школьном клубе фехтования, тоже прибился к этой группе отщепенцев, и Грейсон даже с удивлением заметил среди них ребят постарше, лет десяти. Толстяк Джотто, например, или Гэри Митчелл. Не смотря на разницу в два года, они тоже следовали за Кирком, охотно принимая участие в его пакостях. Спок на самом деле был даже очарован тем, как ловко Джим подтверждал свое лидерство, как вел за собой команду, и ведь все его действительно слушали. Печально, что такой талант был направлен в неверное русло. 

Правда, его очарованность почти истаяла, когда он в очередной раз обнаружил, что его заперли в классе после уроков. Из коридора доносился частый стук быстрых шагов и шумное, с присвистом дыхание — у Гэри Митчелла была астма, так что Спок быстро понял, кто именно это сделал. Звать на помощь не стоило, потому что сторож должен был прийти только через два часа, а это значило, что Споку опять предстояло вернуться домой поздно. Идти домой по вечерним, пусть и освещенным, улицам ему очень не хотелось, потому что Грейсон не любил зиму и снег. А сейчас как раз начался декабрь, сугробы лежали повсюду — слишком холодно. Как бы Спок ни одевался, зимой он всегда мерз, и теперь он должен был провести на морозе лишний час, добираясь до дома. 

А Гэри-то каким образом оказался втянут в эти глупые разборки? Спок всегда считал, что это дело только его и Джима, если уж этому мальчишке так не терпелось получить нагоняй от старшего. Грейсон уже не мог похвастаться своими выдержкой и силой воли, потому что Кирк старательно уничтожал его контроль, нарываясь на неприятности. Спок очень долго держал себя в руках — эта мышиная возня продолжалась с самого первого учебного дня, а ведь уже декабрь на дворе! 

Если быть до конца честным, то Спок мог бы сказать, что из всей компании Джима Кирка больше всего ему не нравился именно Митчелл. У мальчика был тяжелый темный взгляд, от которого по позвоночнику начинали бегать мурашки — даже у Грейсона, привыкшего держать чувства в узде. От Джотто тоже было не по себе, но тот все-таки был не таким хитрым, как Митчелл, он был весь как на ладони, простой и преданный Кирку. Стоило тому сказать хоть слово, как Джотто слушался, и Споку очень, очень нравилось, что Джим никогда не злоупотреблял своим влиянием на остальных. 

Ладно, оставалось только ждать, когда придет сторож. До этого можно было заняться уроками — хорошо, что некоторые учебники Спок не успел отнести в шкафчик, потому что задержался после предыдущего урока и сразу поспешил на последний.

* * * 

В последний день перед рождественскими каникулами школа шумела, как улей. Дети носились по коридорам и раздавали друзьям открытки и небольшие сувениры, громко смеялись и кричали не только на переменах — в коридорах отчетливо было слышно, как в классах весело проходили уроки. Между занятиями Спок отстраненно смотрел на происходящее, подмечал ненужные детали вроде цвета открытки — красная — которую Ниота подарила Скотти. Грейсон тоже не остался без памятной вещицы, и пару секунд потратил на то, чтобы разглядеть фигурку ангела: светло-голубая ткань, означавшая тунику, белый с блестками пух на глиняных крыльях с процарапанными художником перьями, нимб из позолоченной проволоки. Ничего особенного, но приятно, отметил про себя Спок. Ухура раздала подарки еще нескольким одноклассникам и не заметила — а может, как раз-таки заметила и специально прошла мимо с гордо поднятой головой — Кирка, который с затаенной надеждой посматривал на нее. Когда девочка его проигнорировала, Джим ссутулился, взгляд его потускнел, но тут же запылал злостью, и мальчишка уставился на Спока. Второклассник прищурился, сжал губы и выскочил из холла, наполненного звонким детским гомоном и топотом десятков ног. За ним выбежали его приятели, но очень скоро вернулись назад, огорченные. Кирк не захотел получить их поддержку? 

В автобусе, под завязку загруженном маленькими пассажирами, стояли такие крики, что Спок даже обеспокоился за свой слух. От природы более острый, чем у остальных детей, он часто вызывал головную боль, потому что Грейсон многие тихие звуки слышал гораздо отчетливее, чем другие, а громкие и вовсе порой буквально оглушали. Зимой Спок носил двойную шапку — нижнюю из простой, нетеплой ткани, чтобы не париться в шерстяной на уроках, и сейчас это в прямом смысле спасало от головной боли. Со временем Спок, конечно, научился отвлекаться от шума, но сейчас это было сделать очень тяжело: по салону автобуса, как мартышки, скакали младшеклассники, радостно предвкушавшие две недели каникул и самый долгожданный праздник в году. Водитель то и дело повышал голос, стремясь перекричать этот гвалт, но все было бесполезно: ребятня, на минуту утихомириваясь, начинала по новой, горланя во всю мощь легких. Пару раз автобус останавливался, и мужчина пытался донести до детей, что их поведение отвлекает водителя, что это чревато аварией, которая может унести жизни, но все было бесполезно. 

Кирк в окружении своих приятелей сидел впереди, черед три сиденья от Спока и Ниоты. Девочка что-то искала в рюкзаке и выглядела очень сосредоточенной, Скотти, развалившийся на месте через проход, лениво наблюдал за Ухурой, то и дело морщась, когда крики выходили особенно громкими. Хотя Спок видел, что, по сути, ему все равно. Одноклассник, как и все в салоне, пребывал в хорошем настроении из-за Рождества и подарков. 

— Да заткнись, Сулу! — прорвалось через шум, и Грейсон мгновенно направил свой взгляд вперед, в вихрастую макушку. 

Там началась какая-то возня, и Кирк оттолкнул приятеля и отвернулся к окну, выглядя совершенно неприступным, раскаленным — тронь и обожжешься. Японец ссутулился, опустил голову, а Джим наоборот распрямил плечи и замер, не отрывая взгляда от пробегающих за стеклом домов, украшенных венками и сверкающими в сумерках гирляндами. Автобус принялся тормозить, ор - стихать, а Кирк словно застыл — Спок, не сводивший с него взгляда, заметил, как дрогнула спина мальчишки перед тем, как стать будто каменной. Догадка вспыхнула бенгальским огнем, и Грейсон припал к стеклу в тот момент, как автобус с мерзким скрипом, полоснувшим по ушам, остановился. На улице, у покосившегося почтового ящика, стоял грузный мужчина, небритый, какой-то темный весь, в мешковатой одежде. Дверцы раскрылись, Кирк медленно, нехотя, прихватил грязный рюкзак с пола и начал спускаться. До Спока донесся тихий вскрик, грубый голос произнес:

— Машину испоганить решил, паршивец? Я сказал тебе помыть ее, а не царапать! Ты всю жизнь мне ее полировать будешь своим языком! — Спок толком не видел, что там происходило, но вдруг в поле его зрения попал Кирк державшийся за щеку. Мальчишка стоял и смотрел вниз, на землю, покрытую снегом так небрежно, будто его кто-то случайно просыпал. 

— Блин, — раздалось за Споком, и он едва не обернулся. — Опять они... — девочка за спиной тяжело вздохнула и, снизив голос, поделилась с соседкой по сиденью: — Мне Кирка так жалко, отец его... — она не договорила, но и так все было понятно. 

Спок привстал со своего места и двинулся было к проходу, вынуждая Ухуру подвинуться, но тут дверцы со скрипом закрылись, и автобус тронулся с места. Грейсон быстро вернулся к окну, не сводя взгляда со сцены: огромный, по сравнению с Джимом, мужчина, ухватив мальчишку за воротник, подталкивал его к дому, и Кирк мотался в чужих руках как беспомощный тощий котенок в руках живодера. 

Спок не мог даже для себя определить, что же такое сейчас скрутило изнутри, да так, что дыхание перехватило. В груди разлилась незнакомая доселе злость, но он как оцепенел, пораженный силой эмоций и непривычным желанием стать на защиту. Пусть у них с Кирком был конфликт — который сам Грейсон и не поддерживал, но это неважно — никто не должен, зная свое превосходство в силе, измываться над слабым. 

* * *

Рождество, омраченное увиденным из автобуса, послушно пришло через два дня, и пестро наряженная елка встретила Спока подарками. Мама испекла вкусный черничный пирог, второй, малиновый, припасла: вечером им предстояло идти в гости. 

Мальчик никак не мог перестать думать о том, что случилось несколько дней назад, и не мог взять в толк, что же такое скребло на душе. Досада на собственное бессилие была новым чувством, ранее не испытанным Споком, поэтому у него и не получалось его определить и разложить на составляющие. Грейсон ощущал горечь и теперь уже начинал понимать, что означало, когда мама так говорила. 

Аманда, к слову, заметила, что с сыном что-то не так, но мудро рассудила, что, когда придет время, тот сам все расскажет. Это определенно будет лучше, чем если она сейчас примется выпытывать, что же такое стряслось, что же так печалит Спока, заставляя быть более задумчивым, чем обычно. Мама уже привыкла к тому, что у сына практически всегда отсутствующий, отстраненный вид, и знала, что ему нужно самому прийти к решению. Может быть, он выберет поговорить с ней, может быть, разберется сам — в конце концов, Спок был уже не маленьким мальчиком. Видел бы его отец...  
Женщина прятала глаза, когда мысли начинали кружиться вокруг человека, которого она любила — ей казалось, что сын сразу заподозрит неладное, увидев печальный взгляд. Как и любой мальчик, он подсознательно чувствовал нехватку мужского влияния, но, как Спок, не придавал этому значения, пусть видя и осознавая, что его семья состоит из двух, а не трех человек.  
Правда, вот в такие семейные праздники Аманда как никогда чувствовала, что готова расстаться со многим, лишь бы рядом снова был Сарэк. А Спок так вообще никогда не видел отца — вряд ли сын запомнил те счастливые два года, когда они были втроем.

Рождество, а с ним и Новый год остались позади, и перед детьми во всей своей красе развернулся морозный январь. Декабрьская температура осталась позади, теперь мальчишки и девчонки, вовсю резвясь в снегу и строя снежные крепости на детской площадке, не обходились без теплых варежек.  
Спок преимущественно сидел дома, не желая выходить на холод, и, пусть Ниота регулярно забегала к нему, зазывая пойти гулять, он чаще всего отказывался. Иногда расстраивать девочку не хотелось, и он, внутренне замирая от того, что предстояло пойти на улицу, покорно одевался и присоединялся к ребятне в очередном снежном бою. Спок признавал, что в этом... было некоторое веселье. Правда, он вынужден был менять свое мнение, когда ему в лицо — из-за задумчивости, разумеется — прилетало отчаянно холодным снежком. Ледяные капли стекали по щекам в шарф, а потом и за шиворот, и Спок, терпя мерзкие ощущения, не выдерживал и торопился домой. 

Аманда видела, что сын перестал быть таким серьезным и сосредоточенным на своих мыслях, каким оставался с самого последнего учебного дня перед каникулами. Мама опрометчиво решила, что Спок сам разобрался со своими вопросами, и ощутила легкую досаду на то, что сын все-таки вырос. 

* * * 

Накануне начала учебы, за ужином, Аманда забеспокоилась, потому что Спок, казалось, снова присутствовал в комнате только телесно. Как его мама, она привыкла к такому состоянию сына, но резкий переход к нему вызвал больше тревоги, чем понимания — значит, то, над чем думал Спок с того памятного вечера, так и осталось терзать его. 

— Спок, — позвала его мама, и мальчик будто проснулся, вынырнув из размышлений. Посмотрел на тарелку и, заметив размазанные по ней овощи, выдавил:  
— Извини. Я отвлекся.  
— Я обратила внимание, — спокойно ответила Аманда и подалась вперед, положив ладонь рядом с ладонью сына. Спок благодарно почти улыбнулся, подумав, что хорошо, что не приходилось избегать прикосновений с ней, придумывая отговорки и выстраивая преграды — мама сама прекрасно знала. Мама знала все. 

Лежащая рядом рука — максимально близкое к тактильному выражение поддержки, которое Спок был готов принять от любого человека. Случалось всякое, и мама обнимала его, и целовала, но это все-таки происходило достаточно редко, чтобы Спок начал избегать таких проявлений привязанности от собственной матери. Он чувствовал, что ей это было нужно, и с готовностью шел навстречу. Но все-таки хорошо, что это было редко — Аманда не забывала о том, что ее сын посещал школу, где постоянно сталкивался с детьми, которые не знали, что такое личное пространство и как оно необходимо Споку. 

— Мама, — начал он, решившись. Сомнения все еще терзали его, но он должен был выяснить для себя, понять, что же это такое.  
— Да, Спок? — не дождавшись продолжения и нарушив воцарившуюся тишину, отозвалась Аманда, с тихим звуком отложив вилку.  
— Мама, скажи мне, пожалуйста, почему некоторые родители жестоки со своими детьми? 

Аманда медлила с ответом. Спок не знал, почему ответить на его вопрос оказалось так сложно, но терпеливо ждал, когда же мама заговорит. 

— Я не знаю, — наконец сказала она. — Я никогда не была жестока с тобой, и ты никогда не давал мне поводов быть тобой недовольной. Но... Родительская жестокость может скрывать под собой строгость — когда взрослые хотят, чтобы их ребенок превзошел их ожидания, воплотив в себе их собственные мечты. Например, стал танцором или знаменитым адвокатом, и тем самым не дают сыну или дочери развиваться самостоятельно, добиваться своих собственных целей. А еще... — Аманда вздохнула, не желая говорить об этом, но чувствуя себя обязанной: — Бывает, что родители считают, что дети — помеха. Что ребенок разрушил их жизнь, помешал стать кем-то, и оттого начинают вымещать свою злость на нем. Или, что еще хуже, бывает, что взрослые намеренно делают больно детям, потому что от природы злые. Почему ты спросил?  
— Но разве нельзя что-нибудь сделать с такими родителями? Дети — они ведь ни при чем, как можно на них отыгрываться за свои действия?  
— Я очень рада, что ты это понимаешь. Это значит, что ты будешь хорошим отцом. Когда-нибудь, разумеется, — добавила Аманда и не сдержалась, рассмеявшись, когда Спок скривился. — Так почему ты это спросил? 

Услышав правду, мама изменилась в лице — поджала губы, прищурилась, взгляд ее стал острым и неприятным. Спок подумал, что скоро что-то случится, потому что всегда, когда Аманда начинала смотреть так, как сейчас, что-то менялось. 

— Я посмотрю, что можно придумать, — сказала мама и откинулась на спинку стула, мельком посмотрев на тарелку сына. — Доел? Помой посуду, а я скоро приду.

Через пару минут хлопнула входная дверь, и дом ощутимо опустел — Аманда ушла по своим делам, и мальчик был уверен, что они касаются Джима Кирка в той или иной степени. За пять месяца жизни в этом городке, в котором летом обжигающе жарко палит солнце, а зимой почти не холодно, он и отвык, какой решительной может быть мама. 

Ее не было около часа. Спок с недоумением понял, что не может толком сосредоточиться ни на уроках, которые еще остались, ни на книге, которую намеревался дочитать на каникулах. Его мучило то ли любопытство, то ли еще какое чувство — если честно, он был неприятно поражен тем, что может испытывать такое. За все сознательные годы он привык, что эмоции — последнее, что было ему доступно, и научился жить с этим среди очень эмоциональных людей. У каждого бывают какие-то слабости, думал Спок, и у него вот — атрофированы чувства, он может только анализировать и рассуждать, наблюдать за людьми и учиться быть таким, как они, и то получалось не всегда.  
В прошлой школе над ним смеялись — то, как он привязан к маме вызывало только обидные оскорбления у остальных людей. Спок никак не мог им объяснить, что, если он не будет с ней так близок, то не справится с миром, который давил на него огромным количеством информации. Грейсон мог получать ее отовсюду, даже из прикосновений к другим людям — до него доходили слабые отголоски чувств. Постепенно он научился не пропускать внутрь своего сознания ненужные сведения, это получилось почти само собой, как будто нужная программа уже была заложена в него изначально, и надо было просто ее запустить.  
Спок знал, что мама не сможет помочь со всем, но от того, что было в ее силах, он отказываться просто не смел. 

За каникулы он смог отвлечься от мыслей о Джиме Кирке, мальчишке, который считал его врагом. Спок откуда-то знал, что не должен испытывать жалость к нему, знал, что это оскорбит Кирка, и пытался взять себя в руки, позволяя охочей до общения Ниоте вытаскивать его на прогулки и нелепые игры со снежками. Но чем ближе оказывалась учеба, тем больше нервничал Спок, откровенно не зная, как себя вести с Кирком — относиться к Джиму по-прежнему у Грейсона уже не получится. 

Спок сидел в своей комнате и смотрел на раскрытую книгу, не видя слов, в которые собирались буквы, не понимая предложений. Строчки стали просто темными полосками, бессмысленно проведенными по пожелтевшей от времени бумаге. Суть ускользала от него. На первом этаже хлопнула дверь, и весь дом будто содрогнулся от удара — но ведь не мог же коттедж знать, с какой новостью пришла Аманда. А Спок, кажется, догадывался, и поэтому поторопился вниз, чувствуя, как тяжелеет на сердце. 

— Я думала, что это хороший городок, — начала мама, едва только стопа сына коснулась паркета на первом этаже. — Я думала, что здесь живут хорошие люди, которые готовы прийти на помощь, и они же помогали — с ремонтом дома, например. Мы же сами не справились бы. Но я ни за что не могла даже предположить, что эти же люди — такие жестокие по отношению к мальчику, которому нужны помощь и поддержка. Нужны гораздо больше, чем нам отремонтированный дом! - воскликнула Аманда и заметалась по кухне. Ее руки порхали по столу, сметая давно стертые Споком крошки от хлеба, она расставляла по-новому стаканы и кухонную утварь, занимая себя чем угодно, чтобы не сорваться в слезы. Мама знала, что Спок не любил эмоции, конечно, знала, и старалась лишний раз не выражать свои чувства, но сейчас ее просто распирало, разрывало на части от того, как сильно она ошиблась.  
— Мы не можем ему помочь, сын, — Аманда постаралась взять себя в руки, но голос ее дрожал. Спок сделал вид, что не замечает этого, и приготовился выслушать все, что готова была ему сказать мама: — Его семья — неблагополучная; старший брат сбежал в прошлом году. Они считают, что связался с наркотиками и бандитами и сгинул. Туда ему и дорога, сказали они, — с тихой, но крепкой яростью процедила Аманда. — На Джима все махнули рукой.  
И...  
— Его мать — Вайнона Кирк, его отчим — хотя вернее будет назвать его материным сожителем, но ты не поймешь пока что — Фрэнк, никто не знает его фамилии. Не первый раз замечают, что он груб с Джимом, видели даже синяки, но никто не озаботился. Говорят, что связи у этого Фрэнка остались, не дает Джима забрать — пытались, — Аманду передернуло, и она отвернулась от Спока. 

По всему выходило, что они действительно ничего не могли сделать. И бессилие, холодным чаем пролившееся по нутру Спока, очень не понравилось мальчику. За свои двенадцать лет он столкнулся со многим, справлялся сам, пусть и с маминой поддержкой, а тут выходило, что у него нет возможности исправить это, помешать издевательствам над Кирком. Мальчишка же ни в чем не виноват.

* * * 

До февраля не происходило ничего особенного. Джим, к слову, был таким же, как и осенью — Споку не раз прилетало в затылок крепко слепленным снежком, а Ухуру не редко валили в сугроб и закидывали снегом под ее негодующие и возмущенные крики.  
Можно было ожидать, что Кирк станет спокойнее или, наоборот, яростнее — отстаивая свое право на сопротивление обстоятельствам, но ничего не самом деле не изменилось, как будто Споку это все привиделось — и автобус, и скрип при остановке, и крики у дома Джима. Выходило очень нехорошо — получалось, что Кирк просто привык к такому. 

Подножки в школьных коридорах, гадость в шкафчике (самому-то Кирку было не противно этим заниматься?) приставленные к дверным ручкам стулья, чтобы Спок не мог выбраться из кабинета или даже туалетной кабинки — это все случалось с завидной регулярностью. Грейсон игнорировал все нападки так хладнокровно, что Джим начинал еще отчаяннее стремиться выбить из Спока реакцию, которую еще осенью получал, но не удавалось, потому что Спок держал себя в руках. Не без труда, это стоило признать, ведь на выдумку Кирк оказался очень хитер, и не раз Аманда вопросительно смотрела на Спока, пытаясь отстирать краску с его одежды. 

Тот, кстати, не рассказывал маме о том, какие приключения поджидали его в школе. Но вот испорченная одежда — это перебор, потому что Аманда не могла обеспечить сына брюками в таком количестве, чтобы Джим Кирк мог с радостью пачкать их при любом удобном и неудобном случае. Мама пыталась вывести Спока на разговор, но тот отнекивался и всячески отказывался говорить на эту тему, чувствуя себя уязвимым и неправым, потому что это было нелогично и глупо — потакать задире в его нападках. Что ни говори, но Спок именно это и делал, когда не сопротивлялся и никак не реагировал на выдумки Кирка. Такое поведение, к слову, тоже было нелогичным, потому что обычно игнорирование со стороны жертвы внимания вызывало досаду, а потом и равнодушие — тоже мне, какой особенный, пошли, ребята, есть кое-что покруче. А тут... Если не появится хоть какая-то реакция, то страшно представить, на что еще Джим окажется способным. А главное, зачем? Мальчишка будто убедился, что Грейсон ему ничего не сделает, и изгалялся как мог. Этому пора было положить конец. 

Очередная каверза могла травмировать Спока, но вместо этого на пролитом жидком мыле из туалета мальчиков поскользнулся директор. Со стороны ближайшего пустого класса раздалось отчетливое «О-оу», и мистер Комак, даже не удосужившись очистить брюки, поспешил в кабинет, чтобы поймать на месте шкодивших мальчишек. Спок чудом не наступил в мыльную лужу — задержался у шкафчика, удивленный, что на этот раз там действительно нет никакой жабы из живого уголка на третьем этаже, около класса биологии. В прошлый раз на его учебниках, щедро посыпанных сушеной саранчой, откуда-то взялся хамелеон. Откуда вообще у Джима Кирка и его приятелей время на эти пакости? 

Директор Комак кричал громко и грозно, даже не удосужившись отвести мальчишек в свой кабинет. Он размахивал руками и весь покраснел от возмущения и злости, волосы его растрепались, открыв лысеющую макушку. Пиджак с кожаными нашлепками на локтях был испачкан в мыле, весело поблескивавшем в свете коридорных ламп. Брюки намокли от геля и местами темнели некрасивыми пятнами, но директор не думал о том, как выглядит — он держал Джима за локоть и кричал прямо ему в лицо, опасно окидывая взглядом замершую компанию:

— Ишь что удумали! Растут не пойми кем, я же убиться мог! Кто угодно убиться мог, а они сидели и ждали, когда кто-то упадет! Зараза мелкая! Кто это придумал? — перешел на новый виток крика мистер Комак, тряхнув Джима. Тот мотнулся, будто совсем ничего не весил, а Спок, наблюдавший за сценой, сжал зубы, вспомнив, как Кирк точно так же мотался в руках жестокого отчима.  
— Я! — воскликнул Джим, — я это придумал! Они не при чем, это все я!  
— Ты?! — взвыл директор и так тряхнул мальчишку, что тот болезненно поморщился, и Спок поморщился вместе с ним. В коридоре почти никого не было — большая перемена, все находились в столовой, только Грейсон пошел за своим обедом — тут-то его и хотел поймать Кирк с компанией. — Как я сразу не догадался! По стопам братца пошел, негодник! Я сейчас твоих родителей вызову, пусть знают, какой у них младший сын! 

Грейсон видел, как резко побледнел Джим, как забился в руках директора, смотря на него умоляюще:

— Не вызывайте, не надо, накажите меня сами, я все понял...  
— Не-ет, — почти довольно, наслаждаясь полученным эффектом, протянул мистер Комак. — Я долго терпел твои выходки, этому пора положить конец. Может быть, родители смогут с тобой что-нибудь сделать.

Спок подумал — так, отвлеченно — а знал ли директор о том, какая у Кирка семья? Если не знал, то его желание отдать мальчика в руки семьи было понятным и правильным, а если знал, то выходило, что мистер Комак поступал намеренно безжалостно с тем, кому нужна помощь и поддержка, а не наказание. Тем более такое жестокое. 

* * *

Мистер Пайк, встретивший Спока в школьном коридоре, попросил после последнего урока подойти к учительской — им следовало поговорить о проекте, который, хоть и был очень интересным, отнимал много времени. Спок был уверен, что Кирк уже давно находился дома, что его отчим взял ситуацию в свои руки — и Грейсон примерно представлял, как именно тот это сделал. Поэтому Спок с облегчением и удивлением заметил в приемной у директора сидящего на лавке Джима — ссутулившегося, поникшего, почти серого от волнения и тревоги. Из-за закрытой двери доносились голоса, обрывки фраз, и каждое новое восклицание, казалось, сильнее пригвождало Кирка к лавке — было ощущение, что тот никогда с нее не встанет, просто не сможет подняться под таким весом обвинений и злобы. 

Ухура, по-дружески составившая Споку компанию, стояла рядом и видела то же, что и Спок. И когда дверь кабинета директора распахнулась — с такой силой, что огромный цветок в кадке заколыхался — и в приемную вышла женщина неопрятного вида, Ниота тоже видела, как та, грубо схватив Джима, который весь сжался почти до незаметности, замахнулась. Кирк скукожился весь, попытался закрыть голову руками, но не смог — удар обрушился на него, и Спок дернулся было, но Ухура его удержала, высокомерно бросив: «Он заслужил». Такого никто не мог заслужить, родители не должны бить своих детей, и поэтому Спок вырвал руку, которую держала Ниота, и бросился на помощь Джиму:

— Прекратите! — выкрикнул он, впервые повысив голос в школе, и тем более при Кирке. — Что вы делаете?!..  
— А ты кто? — женщина посмотрела на Спока, и тот в ответ посмотрел на нее, чувствуя, как увиденное отталкивает его: одутловатое, припухшее лицо, круги под глазами, какая-то краснота по всей коже и трясущиеся руки — вот такая женщина была матерью Джима Кирка.  
— Спок. Спок Грейсон. Прекратите бить своего сына, — потребовал он. — Немедленно. И никогда больше не смейте.  
— Не учи меня воспитывать моего ребенка, — с угрозой в голосе подалась вперед Вайнона Кирк, и Джим, которого она все еще держала за плечо, потянулся за ней следом. Мальчишка смотрел зверем — разъяренным и растерянным, держал руки у лица и переводил взгляд с матери на Спока, не зная, что происходит и что теперь будет. Он на самом деле не понимал, что случилось, включился заложенный природой механизм защиты, и Джим, ведомый инстинктами, порывался закрыться от возможного удара, который все не происходил.  
— Это — не воспитание. Это — насилие. Не смейте. 

Ухура позади него выдохнула и шумно вздохнула, с каким-то хрипом — Спок не смотрел на девочку, которой было все равно, что происходило с одноклассником, которая посмела сказать, что тот такое заслужил. Насилие нельзя заслужить, это нечестно и несправедливо, жестокие люди — слабые и ничтожные, люди — слабы и ничтожны, люди... 

— Прекратите, — еще раз, глухо, повторил Спок. Он должен был это остановить. Должен был. Как угодно — но лишь бы положить конец этому кошмару.  
— Джим, — произнесла женщина, и мальчишка вздрогнул. Она отпустила его плечо, но Кирк только больше напрягся, настороженно смотря на мать. — Домой. 

Джим сорвался с места, пронесся мимо Спока, Вайнона прошла рядом, обдав Грейсона отвратительным запахом, вызвавшим тошноту и слабость в ногах. 

— Ого, — сказала Ниота. — Ну ты даешь. Ты чего это? — она подошла ближе, но Спок отшатнулся от нее, избегая прикосновения неприятного сейчас человека. Все его чувства обострились, он отчетливо ощущал запахи и звуки, слышал сомнение и стыд, жилкой бившиеся в Ухуре, низкое торжество, просачивающиеся из-под двери директорского кабинета. Это все было... мерзко.  
— Мне пора, — выдавил Спок. — Я опаздываю на автобус.  
— Эй... а я? — неуверенно спросила девочка. Спок посмотрел на нее:  
— И ты опаздываешь, — и направился к выходу из школы. 

— Я горжусь тобой, Спок, — сказала мама вечером. — Присматривай за ним.

* * * 

До самого конца марта ничего не происходило. День рождения Спока прошел тихо и уютно — мама предлагала позвать гостей, но он отказался, не желая видеть даже Ухуру. Скотти, правда, все равно прибежал и передал подарки от себя и Ниоты, улыбнулся Аманде и испарился с порога, будто его и не было, не оставшись даже на чай. Спок был ему благодарен за это, чувствовал облегчение, потому что в этот день он определенно не хотел видеть никого чужого. Даже тех, кого начал считать друзьями. 

Джим Кирк вел себя странно — избегал появляться Споку на глаза. Стоило тому оказаться там, где был Джим, как тот спешил уйти, и его компания лишь удивленно следовала за лидером. Грейсон не раз ощущал на себе взгляды — напряженные, настороженные, и не смотрел в ответ, понимая, что, если покажет, что знает, то Джим никогда больше на него не посмотрит. Спок считал, что Кирку нужно было время, чтобы разобраться в том, как себя вести. И беспокоился: не стало ли в тот день его вмешательство причиной более жесткого наказания для Джима? Не вынашивал ли теперь Кирк особо страшную в его понимании месть? Как абсурдно это звучало. 

Ухура, к которой Спок заметно охладел — девочка сама это почувствовала и теперь, незаметно для себя, но заметно для Грейсона, стремилась каждую минуту проводить рядом, чтобы восстановить былую дружбу. Спок терпел и не отказывался от компании, но с большей бы охотой уделил свое внимание Скотти, с которым нашел много общего. Мистер Пайк, заметив, как они сошлись, даже предложил Монтгомери присоединиться к Споку в работе над школьным проектом, и оба мальчика обрадовались такому участию. 

В библиотеке часто бывало совсем безлюдно — это не то место, где можно веселиться и играть, поэтому Спок сидел именно здесь, в тишине и приятном запахе старых книг. Школьная библиотека была не очень обширная, и ему еще не раз придется съездить в городскую многопрофильную, потому что всей необходимой информации по проекту здесь найти было нельзя. Но те крупицы, что все-таки можно было выискать среди пожелтевших страниц, Спок намеревался обнаружить. 

Среди тишины и оседающей в солнечных лучах пыли раздались частые шаги. Маленькие каблучки вбивались в пол четко, ровно, и под конец шаг почти перешел в бег — Ухура, увидев Грейсона, поспешила к нему. Выглядела при этом она донельзя раздраженной и порозовевшей от возмущения:

— Этот Кирк! — воскликнула она и дернула плечиком. Замолчала, выжидательно глядя на Спока, который снова обратился взглядом к лежащей перед ним раскрытой книге. На страницах текст шел в два столбца, то и дело встречались какие-то цифры, черточки, палочки — Ниота не понимала, что там интересного мог найти Грейсон.  
— Что — Кирк? — покорно спросил Спок, надеясь, что, выговорившись, девочка оставит его в покое и даст погрузиться в интересную статью. Ему осталось совсем немного доделать — автобус скоро должен был приехать, чтобы забрать их всех и развести по домам, задерживаться лишний раз не хотелось. За зиму он и так находился пешком до дома, больше не надо.  
— Да он... — Ниота надулась, скрестила руки на груди и стала выглядеть даже как-то смешно. — Обзывает меня, пристает. Юбку поднять пытается! — последнее было сказано с таким праведным возмущением, что Спок даже приподнял бровь. Действительно, какой ужас. — Тебе-то хорошо, тебя он не трогает, а вот я за двоих получаю, — обиженно протянула она. — Сидишь все время в этой дурацкой библиотеке, нет, чтобы... — Ухура осеклась.  
— Нет, чтобы — что? — Спок как мог участвовал в беседе, чувствуя сильную досаду и раздражение на девочку. Ему было не важно, что происходило с ней, не важно, что там опять натворил Кирк — натворил, значит, оклемался.  
— На защиту встать! Как рыцарь! — Ниота даже подскочила на месте, и ножки стула противно скрипнули по полу, оставив светлые следы.  
— Я не рыцарь, — ответил Спок. — Не был им и...  
— Был! И есть! Кирка вон как защитил от мамы! Ты вообще только о нем и говоришь! Надоели разговоры об этом дураке!  
— Ниота. Я никогда не начинаю говорить о Джиме Кирке. Ты всегда сама о нем заговариваешь. Всегда. Сама.  
— Да я... — девочка вскочила на ноги, маленькие ладошки уверенно сжались в кулачки. — Да ты!.. Да ты... сам дурак ты, понял, Спок! 

Ниота сорвалась с места, и через несколько секунд — Спок отметил, что через четыре — дверь библиотеки громко хлопнула. Миссис Хадсон, библиотекарь, выглянула из-за своей стойки, недовольно глядя на Грейсона за крик, что подняла Ухура. Спок сделал вид, что его это не касается, уткнулся в энциклопедию, но через минуту со вздохом закрыл ее, огорченный, что позаниматься сегодня больше не получится. То, что Ниота на него обиделась, не расстроило его — в конце концов, теперь будет больше времени для работы над проектом, но если девочка захочет помириться, то сопротивляться этому Спок не станет.

Грейсон отнес книги на стойку к миссис Хадсон, она отметила их в формуляре, который отдала Споку, и мальчик вышел из библиотеки, придержав тяжелую дверь. Женщина проводила его недовольным взглядом. 

У школьного крыльца стояли дети, готовые ехать домой. Спок услышал смех Кирка, и прошел мимо, встав в стороне. Скотти сегодня не было — он приболел, поэтому дорога будет не такой приятной, как обычно. Ухура, гордо вздернув нос, стояла вместе с другими девочками — одноклассницами, и бросала на Грейсона презрительные взгляды. 

В автобусе они сидели далеко друг от друга. 

2\. 

На школьном дворе, под большим, раскидистым деревом, за широким стволом, чтобы никто не видел, было очень здорово. На коленях лежала раскрытая книга, и Спок лениво перелистывал страницы, отыскивая место, на котором остановился. Солнце уже грело совсем по-летнему, и в теплой толстовке было жарковато, так что мальчик расстегнул молнию и снова вернулся к чтению.  
Сидеть на земле пока что еще было опасно, потому что можно было простыть — она не прогрелась как следует. Спок, кстати, и не сидел на земле — он пристроился на выпирающем из яркой весенней травы толстом корне, вытянул ноги и окунулся в интересную, информативную статью. Капюшон лежал на плечах, и Спок приподнял его, подложив под голову — так можно было устроиться совсем удобно, оперевшись на фактурный, грубый ствол дуба. На голове была пестрая вязаная шапка — сине-желтая, мама, в отличие от Спока, очень ее любила, еще и сама связала, крючком.  
Дома его поджидала другая книга, развлекательная, но сейчас, в школе, Спок считал, что тратить время на отдых нелогично. Учебное время на то и учебное, чтобы узнавать новое и развиваться; веселиться и расслабляться можно после уроков. К тому же, они с мамой теперь могли совмещать приятное с полезным — настольные игры, оказалось, бывали самыми разными. Споку очень нравилось играть в шахматы, но мама почти всегда проигрывала, поэтому ему уже становилось неинтересно. Скотти тоже оказался никудышным соперником, да еще и стал пропадать в гараже отца, разбирая вместе с ним приемники и прочие механизмы. Спок частенько к ним присоединялся, с уважением и вниманием слушая мистера Скотта, который учил тому, чему не учили в школе, даже в кружке радиомехаников. 

Ниота вела себя совсем непонятно, и Грейсон, не в силах разобраться в тонкостях девичьей души, просто начал ее игнорировать. А как можно было еще отреагировать на громкий смех, когда Спок появлялся на ее глазах, хождения мимо него и прочие нелепые поступки? Аманда посмеивалась и говорила что-то о привлечении внимания, но мальчик недоуменно смотрел на маму и раздумывал, что же за существа такие — женщины, которые были непонятны мужчинам, но сами прекрасно знали все свои выходки. 

Ниота вела себя совсем непонятно, и Грейсон, не в силах разобраться в тонкостях девичьей души, просто начал ее игнорировать. А как можно было еще отреагировать на громкий смех, когда Спок появлялся на ее глазах, хождения мимо него и прочие нелепые поступки? Аманда посмеивалась и говорила что-то о привлечении внимания, но мальчик недоуменно смотрел на маму и раздумывал, что же за существа такие — женщины, которые были непонятны мужчинам, но сами прекрасно знали все свои выходки. 

Ветер шевелил новую листву, ослепительно зеленую, маленькие листочки трепетали от порывов, шелестя на весь двор. Спок заслушался — весна принесла тепло и свет, настроение было очень хорошим, школьный год скоро заканчивался и лето было на носу, а значит, мальчика никто больше не будет трогать и провоцировать. 

Кстати, о провокаторах. Совсем рядом раздалось отчетливое шиканье, затем невнятный шепот, короткий смешок, и кто-то пнул дерево — Спок узнал характерный звук. 

— Да здесь он, — сказал кто-то, и на него опять шикнули. — Ну иди тогда!

Спок замер, чувствуя, что ему становится любопытно. Закрыл книгу и поднял голову, ожидая, что же сейчас произойдет, и увидел, как Джим Кирк, обогнув толстый ствол дуба, вышел к нему. Остальные из его компании остались за деревом, и это было хорошо — Грейсону не хотелось никаких людей рядом с собой, но Кирка еще можно было выдержать. Интересно, что он припас для Спока? Жабу? Краску? Едкую фразу? Ничего из этого получить не хотелось, и Спок чувствовал легкое разочарование, потому что надеялся, что тот случай, когда он вступился за Джима, заставил того относиться к Грейсону иначе. Пока стояла полная тишина — почти полтора месяца, шутка ли — он уверился, что так и было, что Кирк больше не станет его доставать и строить каверзы, но выходило, что Спок ошибся. Это оказалось... неприятным чувством, что уж говорить. 

— Я... в общем, я... — начал Джим и замялся, переступив с ноги на ногу. — В общем, не вмешивайся больше. Это не твое дело — как воспитывают меня мои родители.  
— Подожди, — вот чего-чего, а этого Спок точно не ожидал. — Ты считаешь, что они правы, избивая тебя?  
— Я веду себя плохо, — буркнул Кирк, зло блеснув глазами. Смял в пальцах низ грязной джинсовки и процедил сквозь зубы: — И это не твое дело. Не суй свой нос в мои дела. 

Ветер взметнул светлые прядки на голове мальчишки, одна так и осталась стоять под странным углом — было похоже, будто над Кирком повис вопросительный знак. Спок посмотрел мальчишке в глаза:

— Я поступаю так, как считаю нужным поступить, — твердо сказал он. Кирк вспыхнул, дернулся, сжал кулаки. Скрипнул зубами от злости и не выдержал — бросился на Спока, толкнул изо всех сил, и Грейсон повалился на спину с корня, на котором сидел. Кирку этого оказалось мало, он перелез через корень и забрался на лежащего Спока, пытаясь ударить побольнее.  
— Да что ты понимаешь, — хрипло и яростно, но с каким-то лихорадочным испугом бормотал Джим, — что ты понимаешь, ничего ты не понимаешь, так что не лезь, не лезь в мою семью никогда, не лезь, дурак, идиот, зубрила тупая! — Джим вцепился в мягкую вязаную шапочку и сдернул ее с головы Спока. Увидев острые уши, чуть ли не отпрыгнул с криком, но удержался и медленно, не сводя испуганного взгляда с кончиков ушей, начал пятиться. Сразу позади него был тот самый корень, и Спок приподнялся, вытянул руку, пытаясь остановить Кирка — упадет ведь — но тот округлил глаза и сорвался с места, как ошпаренный. Из-за дерева опять послышались возгласы, топот — остальные побежали за лидером, а Спок обессиленно упал на землю, больно стукнувшись затылком об острый камешек, и подумал, как же просто оказалось открыть ту тайну, которую Аманда успешно хранила тринадцать лет. 

Ветер ласкал его открытые уши, и Спок на пару секунд позволил себе испытывать это блаженство, прикрыв глаза. Джим, скорее всего, не станет делать секрета из того, что увидел, так что завтра — если не сегодня — все уже будут знать, почему Спок Грейсон всегда носит шапки и повязки. 

Сев, Спок, прикрывая ладонями уши, внимательно осмотрелся вокруг, пока до него не дошло, что Кирк, убегая со всех ног, еще и шапку прихватил. 

Просто изумительно. 

* * * 

Вопреки его ожиданиям, Кирк никому ничего не рассказал. Спустя несколько дней после столкновения у дерева Спок настороженно всматривался в лица детей, выискивая там страх, неприязнь или даже любопытство, но ничего этого не было. В основном, к нему все были равнодушны, как и до этого — он был тихим мальчиком, почти незаметным. Мама ничего не знала о том, что случилось. Умом Спок понимал, что надо бы сказать, но не мог найти в себе решимости заговорить о том, что их тайна раскрыта — да еще не абы кем, а тем самым Джимом Кирком. 

Его не оставляла в покое фраза, которую тот сказал тогда, у дерева: «Я веду себя плохо». Слышать от второклассника такое, да еще и произнесенное спокойно, с тихим убеждением и верой в свои слова, было странно и до отвращения неправильно. Джим в тот день все говорил не сам, как будто заучил чужие высказывания: «Не твое дело, как воспитывают меня родители». Не должен был так говорить мальчишка возраста Джима, просто не должен, потому что в это время детей интересуют игры и прочие фантазии — которых сам Спок в силу некоторых особенностей был практически лишен. Взрослая речь так и лилась из Кирка, и хуже всего было то, что сам он верил в то, что говорил — верил, что его справедливо наказывают. Только тот страх, буквально ужас, который был у Джима в глазах, когда мать на него замахнулась, то, как он сжался весь, сливаясь со стеной и стеллажом, свидетельствовало совсем о другом. 

До самых выходных, жарких, майских, целых четыре дня Спок чувствовал беспокойство — приглушенное, но явственное. Каждый из этих будней он начинал с подспудного ожидания, что, может, именно сегодня школа встретит его, как долгожданную жертву, и тяжелые металлические двери захлопнутся за ним, впустив, но не намереваясь выпускать. Но все обошлось, и теперь, в солнечное субботнее утро, они с мамой, тихо переговариваясь, занимались цветами на клумбах перед домом. В прошлом месяце мама купила рассаду, которая выстояла нужный срок в доме, и сейчас ее нужно было опустить в землю, что Спок с удовольствием и делал, выкапывая маленькие ямки. Аманда осторожно и аккуратно ставила цветок, больше похожий на неказистый сорняк, и сама засыпала корни землей. 

Живая изгородь, порядком испортившаяся, пока дом пустовал без хозяев, этой весной уже выглядела намного лучше. Пусть и не была такой густой, но зато, остриженная, смотрелась очень строго и уместно. Спока на самом деле смущало такое обилие зеленого цвета вокруг, но маме он нравился, так что с этим можно было мириться. В конце концов, зеленый ничем не хуже желтого или голубого, ведь так?

Просветы в живой изгороди накрыло чей-то тенью, но Грейсон не обратил на это внимания, потому что соседи периодически проходили мимо, здороваясь с ним и Амандой. Эта тень, наверное, тоже принадлежала кому-нибудь из живущих рядом. 

Тень качнулась и замерла. Спок притормозил, поднял голову и заметил лохматую макушку, возвышающуюся над зеленью изгороди. Пригляделся, и сквозь мелкую листву смог узнать Джима Кирка, который приподнялся — на носочках, скорее всего — опустился на асфальт и сделал пару шагов в сторону, вернувшись обратно через мгновение. По всему выходило, что Джим испытывал нетерпение, вот только какого толка? Да еще и сам пожаловал — у кого адрес узнал? Ведь Спок всегда садился раньше и выходил позже Джима, тому было не посмотреть, к какому дому он шел, когда выпрыгивал из автобуса. 

Мама тоже заметила мелькавшую макушку и вопросительно посмотрела на Спока. Тот ответил ей недоумевающим взглядом и едва заметно пожал плечами. Аманда улыбнулась и выразительно посмотрела на дверь дома, как бы интересуясь: «Мне лучше уйти?». Мальчик покосился на мельтешившую тень и кивнул. Мама вздохнула и громко произнесла:

— Так, я пока что тебя оставлю, мне кое-что нужно сделать в доме, — и поднялась с колен, отряхивая измазанные землей старые брюки.  
— Хорошо, мама, — ответил Спок и продолжил заниматься цветами, прислушиваясь к тому, что творилось за изгородью. Уловил короткий выдох, и после секундного замешательства — Кирк будто набирался сил перед прыжком — мальчишка толкнул калитку, которая нехотя, со скрипом, но поддалась. 

Джим вошел во двор и остановился, уставившись на Спока, который как ни в чем не бывало ковырялся в земле, тяпкой и маленький лопаткой выкапывая ямки под цветы. Мальчишка кашлянул, и Спок поднял голову, выжидательно посмотрев на Кирка. Тот переступил с ноги на ногу, хмыкнул, облизнул губы и, вдохнув, открыл рот:

— Я... Ну, я... — правда, лучше бы он так и держал рот закрытым. Грейсон приподнял бровь, не опуская взгляда с лица Джима, который под таким вниманием даже покраснел. — В общем... ну... — посмотрел на светлую повязку на голове Спока, надежно скрывавшую все, на что не надо было смотреть никому, и поспешно отвел глаза. Грейсон приподнял вторую бровь, выглядя, должно быть, донельзя удивленным.  
— Ты..? — попытался он натолкнуть мальчишку на мысль, но тот округлил глаза и отшатнулся. Спок едва удержался от того, чтобы не поморщиться — досадливо, раздраженно. Хотя в ситуации была своя доля очарования.  
— Ну, в общем... Я... Что у тебя.. ну... вот тут? — Джим неопределенно покрутил у головы растопыренными пальцами и замер.  
— Уши, — сухо ответил Спок. Ему уже становилось интересно узнать, зачем же пришел Кирк. Если решил как-то использовать тайну Грейсонов, то это навсегда переменит мнение Спока о нем.  
— Ну да, — серьезно кивнул Джим и замолчал — наверное, раздумывая над следующим вопросом. Решился: — А почему острые? 

Спок сделал страшные глаза, привстал и мельком огляделся — нет ли кого рядом? Затем, недовольно взирая на Джима, проговорил:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы кроме тебя это знал весь городок? — Кирк посмотрел недоуменно, потом смысл слов дошел до него, и мальчишка даже руки вперед выставил:  
— Нет, нет! Что ты! Я никому не сказал! 

Спок медленно кивнул, не сводя с Джима напряженного взгляда, и снова опустился на колени, возвращаясь к клумбе. Работу еще никто не отменял, да и успокаивала она, а то что-то сердце начало биться быстрее. Нехорошо. 

В доме было тихо. Пытаясь отвлечься, Спок прислушался, намеренно сконцентрировавшись, и сумел уловить тонкий, высокий звук удара ложечки о чашку — мама, скорее всего, размешивала сахар. За дверной сеткой, в темноте дома, вдруг промелькнуло светлое пятно маминых брюк, и мальчик понял, что Аманда слушала. Ему стало спокойнее. 

Ровно до той секунды, как Джим с благоговением произнес:

— Ты... эльф?

Ложечка со звоном упала на пол. Спок вздрогнул от неожиданности и медленно перевел взгляд с Джима, смотрящего на него с интересом, на дверную сетку, за которым светлело испуганное, взволнованное лицо мамы. 

— Нам лучше пройти в дом, — сказал Спок и поднялся на ноги. Кирк моментально напрягся и будто покрылся колючками.  
— Не, — сказал он и спрятал руки за спину, хотя Грейсон и не пытался протянуть ему ладонь. Как будто Спок — заразный какой-то. Это неприятно царапнуло, но не так, как задевает заигравшийся котенок — иначе. Неожиданнее. Больнее. — Не, не надо. Я лучше пойду. Пока.

Джим кивнул сам себе, неуверенно махнул рукой и уже потянул на себя калитку, но вспомнил что-то и полез в карман, достав из него скомканную сине-желтую шапку:

— Вот, я унес тогда. Держи. Пока.

Калитка скрипнула, закрываясь, и Спок, едва удерживая шапку в пальцах, понял, что в доме его ждет серьезный разговор. 

* * *

Вспоминая тот день, Спок каждый раз испытывал стыд, но упорно возвращался к нему снова и снова, наказывая себя за то, что не сказал маме все сразу. Перед глазами так и стояло напряженное лицо Аманды, блестящие глаза, дрожащий голос, хотя она и держалась, не плакала. Даже тогда, когда он подвел ее, мама все равно думала о нем, и от этого становилось только хуже. 

Мама сказала, что это очень опасно, что она предупреждала, серьезно говорила, что нельзя раскрывать тайну. Что она не знает, что теперь делать, потому что у них нет денег, чтобы сбежать куда-нибудь, и пусть безопасность Спока всегда была и будет превыше всего — сейчас у них нет возможности. А люди вокруг — они злые, им ничего не стоит устроить линчевание без причины и следствия, просто потому, что Спок — другой, совсем другой. 

Мама говорила высоким голосом, что не сдержала слово, данное отцу Спока — уберечь их сына, обезопасить так, как только возможно, чтобы его никто не смог найти и навредить мальчику, живущему не в своем мире. Понимаешь, шептала она, твой папа — не отсюда, он с неба, и Спок кивал, соглашаясь, потому что вот оно — не дававшее покоя несоответствие. Джим говорил об эльфах, но эльфы — сказочные существа, их не бывает, но Спок же есть, и уши острые у него есть, и брови вразлет, и сила, чуть ли не в три раза большая, чем у остальных. Он был даже сильнее взрослого, что уж говорить о мальчишках, которые обзывали Грейсона, когда он отказывался вступать в открытое противостояние с драками, кулаками и оплеухами. Знали бы они, от чего удерживается Спок — а ведь он был не роботом, он тоже чувствовал, пусть не так, как они. Он тоже испытывал обиду и досаду, расстраивался, когда что-то не получалось, но слабо — ощущая скорее отголоски эмоций, тень, эхо. Но и его можно было довести, и почему-то все старались добиться именно этого — чтобы Спок показал, какой он агрессивный и опасный. А Спок и так знал! И не понимал, зачем кому-то еще видеть, на что он способен. 

Джим даже не захотел войти в дом — испугался? Или противно стало? Ведь он сразу понял, что Спок — не тот, за кого его выдавала Аманда, нездешний, чужой. Мама все-таки расплакалась и обняла, притянула к себе, прижав к груди, а Спок пытался сообразить, как сильно его подкосила новость, что его отец, которого все — да и сам он — считали умершим, на самом деле просто с другой планеты. Мама всегда одобряла интерес сына к космосу, покупала интересные книги и фильмы, приносила журналы, хоть как-то связанные с астрономией. Делала все, чтобы подготовить его к тому, что должна будет сказать. И не подготовила. 

Спок чувствовал себя уродом. Мама шептала, что он — самый лучший и никакого другого не надо, и папа будет им гордиться, он скоро прилетит за ними, заберет. Осталось всего ничего, до зимы потерпеть — Сарэк обещал. Папа обещал, Спок, твой папа.

Может быть, Джим прав? Может быть, его нужно бояться?.. 

Вулканец, сказала мама, ты вулканец. И наполовину человек. Есть планета Вулкан, оттуда твой папа, и он не мог взять нас сразу, потому что у них шла война, и это было опасно. 

Так может, его и нет уже, думал Спок, но мама почему-то отвечала, чтобы он не смел так говорить, никогда больше не смел. 

Теперь ты понимаешь, почему так важно было держать это в тайне? 

Спок понимал. Только он еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким растерянным, потерянным и одиноким. 

* * * 

В школе заканчивался учебный год, май уже был на исходе. Летом экзамены были только у старшеклассников, которые учились в соседнем корпусе, а остальные ученики получали итоговые баллы и отпускались на каникулы с чистыми сердцем и совестью. 

Спок довел год на автомате — правильные ответы на проверочных и контрольных словно выпрыгивали из головы и ровно ложились на бумагу карандашными буквами, а мозг будто отсчитывал секунды до мини-апокалипсиса. Кирк больше к нему не подходил, да и незачем ему было — отдал шапку, узнал тайну, все, можно было исчезнуть, оставив в душе огромный иррациональный страх. Спок улавливал его смех и голос то тут, то там, но не оборачивался, а убегал в библиотеку, потому что через неделю, пять дней, три дня, завтра — защита проекта, от глубины и качества которого был в восторге даже сам мистер Пайк. Скотти занимался вместе с Грейсоном и безвылазно корпел над проектом, настраивая и доделывая, проверяя и укрепляя. В их дуэте теоретическая часть лежала на Споке, а практика, в основном, на Скотти, хотя Грейсон легко мог помочь и помогал, когда возникали вопросы и сомнения в устройстве. Монтгомери не выносил бумажной работы, на что частенько жаловался Споку, зато ему так и хотелось подержать в руках инструменты и хрупкие детали. Грейсону ничто не мешало пойти навстречу другу, тем более, ему нравилось логично и правильно излагать информацию, выстраивая четкие и убедительные цепочки. 

После защиты, прошедшей на ура, мистер Пайк и директор Комак, который тоже присутствовал, долго пожимали руки обоим мальчикам. Скотти для разнообразия был в костюме, хотя Споку привычнее было видеть его в джинсах и толстовке, рукава которой измазаны в неотстирывающемся машинном масле, а в карманах гремели ключи и мини-отвертки. Мистер Скотт, очень сильно подсобивший мальчикам в их задании, тоже выглядел прилично, но Спок с радостью променял бы эту церемонию и увешанную лентами сцену на гараж, грязный стол, инструменты и готовое к разбору устройство. Скотти умел заражать энтузиазмом. 

Они с мамой вышли на улицу, под школьный козырек, и синхронно сощурились: солнце светило так ярко, что даже зелень травы ослепляла. Двор почти опустел — младшеклассники все разбежались, потому что пришло лето, и не было необходимости ходить в ненавистную ими школу. Дверь позади хлопнула, и Спок обернулся: Скотти с отцом вышли из школы, мальчик махнул Грейсону и пошел за мистером Скоттом к машине. Аманда, будто вспомнив, поспешила к парковке, и через несколько минут Грейсоны были на пути к дому. Тяжелый учебный год остался позади. 

Мимо машины пробегали коттеджи с зелеными газонами и белыми заборами, лужайки были украшены фигурками гномов и домашних животных — Спок, например, точно увидел гуся. Все-таки, мальчику точно больше нравился их с мамой дворик — с цветочными клумбами по сторонам от дорожки, ведущей от калитки в дом. Цветы, посаженные в прошлом месяце, уже распустились, и Спок даже в доме чувствовал их запах, приятный и немного горький. 

Мальчик задержал дыхание, встретившись взглядом с Кирком, замершим у своего дома и не опустившим глаз. Сердце забилось быстрее, Спока бросило в жар — то ли от перманентного беспокойства за безопасность своей семьи, то ли еще отчего-то, но, когда машина оставила Джима позади, Грейсону стало спокойнее. Намного. 

Июнь был уже в самом разгаре, когда в двери дома Грейсонов неуверенно постучали. Аманда занималась домашними делами, Спок сидел в своей комнате, и оба человека замерли, а стук раздался повторно. Мальчик услышал, как мама поспешила открыть и удивленно воскликнула что-то, как дверь закрылась, но гость вошел — дом перестал ощущаться таким пустым. Спок не любил, когда его покой нарушали, но чувствовал, что сейчас так должно быть. 

— Он наверху, — раздалось около лестницы. — Первая дверь налево. Я сейчас принесу вам чаю, мальчики.

Спок вскинул бровь и поспешил посмотреть на дверь, которая, скрипнув, отворилась, и в комнату, святая святых, где никогда никто чужой не бывал, прошел чумазый и растрепанный, с исцарапанным лбом и ссадиной на коленке Джим Кирк. 

— П-привет, — сказал он. — Я... пришел.  
— Я вижу, — медленно проговорил Спок, ощущая себя перегруженным устройством — его мозг пытался осмыслить происходящее в лихорадочном сверхскоростном режиме, и все равно не справлялся. — Присаживайся, — он указал на стул, а сам сел на кровать, освободив Кирку свое место.  
— Угу, — ответил Джим и спохватился: — То есть, спасибо... Спок. 

Сердце ухнуло куда-то в пятки. Спок не романтик и не фантазер, никогда им не был и не будет, но сейчас он чувствовал себя акробатом на канате и без перекладины в руках — куда покачнется, туда и упадет, сложно, как же сложно. Важно было выстоять и не дать упасть им обоим — ни в ссору, ни в скандал. Нужно было выбирать слова и говорить как ступать по минному полю — Джим, как новорожденный олененок, смотрел на Спока большими глазами и отчаянно трусил, но не двигался с места, пытаясь довериться. И Спок это ценил, боясь нарушить тишину и обмануть, разочаровать, напугать. 

Мама постучала и сразу же вошла, разбивая неприятную звенящую тишину, полную неуверенности. В руках она держала поднос с двумя стаканами и графином холодного чая, вазочкой с печеньем и нарезанным ягодным пирогом. Поставила на стол, улыбнулась Споку и Джиму — ободряюще и ласково — и вышла, прикрыв за собой дверь. 

— Меня зовут Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, — подрагивающим, но звонким голосом сказал поднявшийся со стула Джим и протянул Споку раскрытую ладонь. — Я очень хочу с тобой дружить.  
— Я... Меня зовут Спок Грейсон, и я... не против, — растерявшись, косноязычно ответил тот. Джим поджал губы и нерешительно улыбнулся. 

За несколько часов, что они провели вместе, мама приходила еще не раз — только и успевала менять графины и чашки на другие, угощая Кирка то какао, то компотом. Джим краснел, смущался, но улыбался так отчаянно светло, что у Аманды дыхание перехватывало при мысли, что на такого чудесного открытого мальчика кто-то осмеливался поднять руку. Когда обед был готов, она позвала детей спуститься вниз, неожиданно для себя ощущая, что с появлением в доме Джима Кирка она будто стала мамой еще одного сына, и встретила это чувство с радостью. Она была бы совсем не против. 

— Спок, — сказала Аманда и поставила перед ним тарелку. Джим, скромно и слишком тихо сидя за столом, напряженно ждал, дадут ли ему такую же, полную чего-то розоватого и очень странного на вид. Но его опасения развеялись, когда Аманда, широко и нежно улыбнувшись, поставила на стол густой и ароматный суп с плававшими среди овощей кусочками вкусного даже на вид мяса. Себе женщина налила того же, что и сыну, и, пожелав приятного аппетита друг другу, они принялись за еду.  
— А что это у тебя? — не выдержал Джим уже через пять минут. — Оно такое... розовое. Это можно есть?  
— Это пломик, — ответила мама за Спока. — Растительный суп, очень вкусный. В этих краях не найти всех необходимых продуктов для него, к сожалению, но и из того, что удается отыскать, можно приготовить вполне съедобный. Спок очень его любит. 

Спок согласно кивнул и вздрогнул, когда Джим, перегнувшись, зачерпнул своей ложкой немного пломика. На ложке был кусочек мяса, который сейчас плавал в розовом супе, и Спок с шумом отодвинул от себя тарелку, поджав губы. Джим ойкнул и сжался на стуле, Аманда напряглась, не понимая толком, как реагировать. 

— Я... должен выйти, — со скрипом проехавшись ножками стула по паркету, Спок выбрался из-за стола и поспешил в ванную комнату, чувствуя тошноту и улавливая, как мама вкрадчивым, но строгим голосом начала что-то объяснять. Когда Спок вернулся к столу, на нем стояла новая тарелка с пломиком, а Джим выглядел сильно пристыженным.  
— Извини меня, пожалуйста, — забормотал тот, — я больше так не буду делать.  
— Я надеюсь, — кивнул Спок и взял ложку в руку. 

Аманда сказала все, что нужно — мама рассказала вечером, после ухода Джима, о сути их разговора. Что Спок не ест мясо и вообще ничего из нерастительной пищи — это было самым главным. А так же не обошлось без этикета: лезть в чужую тарелку нельзя, это некультурно. Джим, поделилась Аманда, все понял сразу, хотя и удивился, когда услышал про еду. Но ничего, добавила она, привыкнет. Спок надеялся, что она права.

Если Спок и думал, что ненависть Кирка — это плохо, то он еще не сталкивался с его любопытством, которому действительно не было пределов. 

Защищавший свое пространство, не подпускавший никого ближе, чем на два шага, Спок не ожидал, что найдется кто-то, кому будет откровенно плевать на все его правила. 

Джим был похож на мячик — яркий, быстрый, веселый. Ходил за Споком как хвост, наблюдал, спрашивал, звал гулять, когда Грейсон был настроен на другое. Рассказывал о своих друзьях, гордился ими — как будто не было почти восьми месяцев целенаправленных пакостей. Джим словно забыл, что когда-то не любил Спока, и теперь прыгал в нетерпении, когда же, ну когда же тот перед ним откроется, ну почему тот такой странный и отстраненный, ведь вот он, Джим, как на ладони — простой и смышленый мальчишка. 

— Они у тебя с рождения?  
— Нет, после болезни выросли.  
— После какой?!  
— Джим. 

Ухура — Спок замечал — частенько смотрела из окна на то, как Джим скачет вокруг Спока, то помогая с цветами, то, наоборот, мешая. Пару раз забегавший Скотти только посмеивался на этого егозу, а Спок едва ли не закатывал глаза, не зная толком, то ли взмолиться о помощи, то ли смириться уже с тем, что Кирк однажды решил, что должен стать частью жизни Спока. И стал, безусловно. 

— Можно их потрогать?  
— Нет.  
— Ну пожалуйста!  
— Нет.  
— Ну...  
— Нет. 

Когда Ниота толкнула калитку и ступила на вымощенную желтым камнем дорожку, Джим как раз убежал в дом за водой. Спок млел от минуты тишины, закрыв глаза, но распахнул их, когда девочка задела инструменты, не заметив их на земле. Когда Джим выскочил на улицу, неся в руке перевешивающую его лейку, Ниота все еще была на дорожке, улыбалась, глядя на Спока. Кирк насупился, приготовился обороняться, но девочка, заметив его, кивнула и поспешила домой. Джим возмущенно посмотрел на Спока, тот с долей иронии посмотрел на Джима и приподнял бровь. Кирк вздернул подбородок и начал поливать клумбу. 

— А кровь у тебя синяя?  
— Зеленая.  
— Ого. А можно...  
— Как?  
— Ну...  
— Нет. 

Мама иногда выходила на крыльцо, чтобы посмотреть, как они вместе работают, скрещивала руки на груди и наблюдала. Иногда выглядывала из окна — дергалась занавеска, Спок замечал краем глаза. Иногда, когда они были в доме, прислонялась к косяку и слушала их разговоры, принимая в них участие, а порой просто присутствуя рядом. 

— А щупальца у тебя есть?  
— Нет.  
— А хотел бы?  
— Нет.  
— Ну почему? Они же такие классные!  
— Джим. 

Друзья Джима приняли Спока не совсем с распростертыми объятиями, но все равно — с готовностью. То ли Кирк их так подготовил, то ли они так доверяли лидеру и заводиле, но факт оставался фактом — Сулу, Паша и Джотто считали его своим. Все, кроме Митчелла, который открыто сторонился Грейсона и не шел навстречу Джиму, даже когда тот начал настаивать на свой правоте. 

— А что у тебя с бровями?  
— А что у меня с бровями?  
— Они тоже... другие?  
— Да.  
— Ух ты, а я думал, что ты так бреешь!  
— Джим.

Все было хорошо. 

* * * 

— Джим!.. Там!.. — часто дыша, Митчелл пытался что-то сказать, но язык у него заплетался. Спок весь подобрался, насторожился, внимательно смотря на Гэри, который выглядел очень расстроенным. — На пустыре... — мальчик наклонился вперед, уперевшись ладонями в колени, и пытался перевести дух.

Этого оказалось достаточно — двух слов. На пустыре означало в опасности, потому что там, за домами, было большое голое поле с сухой травой, странного вида колосьями, острыми, как пики. Джим пару раз показывал длинные и даже на вид очень болезненные царапины на ногах и руках, хвастаясь местом, где их получил. Для детей не было привлекательнее места, чем этот пустырь, потому что там не было взрослых и можно было делать все, что угодно — играть, веселиться, исследовать старые заброшенные шахты. Для родителей не было места страшнее. 

— Где? — уверенно спросил Спок. Митчелл непонимающе взглянул на него, а потом сообразил:  
— У старого клена есть ход, — и закашлялся. Спок коротко кивнул и поспешил на помощь попавшему в беду другу — иначе у Гэри не было никакой причины приходить именно к нему. 

Грейсон был старшим в их разношерстной компании, самым рассудительным и толковым. Его лично мало кто слушался, но если слова Спока подтверждались кивком Джима, то все делали так, как говорил Спок. А ведь он не раз запрещал ходить на пустырь — как раз после того, как Сулу подвернул ногу так сильно, что до сих пор ходил, прихрамывая, с тугой повязкой на ноге, хотя уже месяц прошел.  
Джим запросто мог пойти наперекор его словам — в этом мальчишке была какая-то нотка сумасбродности, сумасшедшинка, опасная для здоровья. Спок полагал, что это именно она толкала Кирка на те провокации почти годичной давности — Джим наверняка интуитивно чувствовал, что со Споком шутить не стоит, и поэтому шутил, да еще как.  
Митчелл, пусть и не любивший Грейсона, сумел догадаться, что в этой ситуации тот обязательно отзовется, потому что чувствовал себя ответственным за Джима. Спок и отозвался — оттого и несся со всей возможной скоростью на пресловутый пустырь, доставать Джима из беды, в которую тот попал по собственной неосторожности, как и всегда. Гэри бежал позади, топал тяжело и неуклюже, как молодой жеребенок с тяжелыми копытами, но старался не отставать. Спок подумал, что, может, Митчелл не такой и плохой, как казалось раньше — вон как переживает за Джима. Подумал, что, наверное, ошибался на его счет, что иногда приятно признавать свою неправоту. 

Под кленом была чуть ли не самая старая полузасыпанная землей шахта. Вход в нее темнел, а сухие травинки зловеще покачивались на фоне черноты, и казалось, что это не ветер на пустыре, а воздух — из шахты. Старое дерево уже совсем сгнило и готовилось вот-вот упасть на землю, перекрыв собой вход, и Грейсон очень боялся, как бы этого не случилось именно сейчас, навсегда заперев Кирка в земной глубине. Спок, не мешкая, бросился к шахте, рухнул на колени и громко позвал:  
— Джим! Джим, ты слышишь? Джим! 

Митчелл отчего-то не торопился, стоя позади Спока, который молчал, пытаясь уловить ответный крик Джима. Мальчик мог быть ранен, мог быть без сознания, мог быть... его нужно было немедленно оттуда достать, может быть, он задыхался! 

— Да нет его там, — резко сказал Митчелл, а до Спока не сразу дошло, о чем тот говорил. Как это Джима там нет? Где же он? — Дома он у себя, предки наказали опять. А с тобой нам надо поговорить.  
— Вот как, — Спок поднялся на ноги, даже не морщась, когда коленки с налипшим на них грязным песком заныли, как исцарапанные кошкой. В голове вертелось много мыслей, но одна, отчетливее всех, была: «Странен разговор, для которого приходится лгать о таком».  
— Именно так, — почти идеально холодно произнес Митчелл. Голос его предательски подрагивал, мальчишка сжимал и разжимал ладони, как будто в руке у него что-то было, мягкое и податливое. В лице отражалась такая злоба, что Спок едва не отшатнулся — лишь бы не задел этой гадостью, этой самой низкой эмоцией, замешанной на зависти, ревности и предательстве.  
— Я слушаю тебя, — Грейсон выпрямился, сцепил руки за спиной, держа осанку. С пальцев посыпался песок, задел икры, и по телу побежали неприятные мурашки.  
— Он меня слушает, посмотрите-ка только, — не выдержал Митчелл, и чувства вырвались из него, как горох из упавшего мешка. — Ты бесишь, понял? Идеальный такой, спокойный. Ты не спокойный, ты отмороженный, какого черта он к тебе прицепился? Какого ты вообще приехал сюда — друзей отнимать и дружбу разбивать?  
— Я не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.  
— Ах, не понима-аешь? Кирк! — выкрикнул Митчелл и шагнул вперед, останавливаясь. — Весь год о тебе говорил. Только о тебе. Как достать, как задеть, что придумать, давайте, давайте, он меня бесит. Ты его тоже бесил! А теперь он тоже только о тебе говорит, но так, как будто ты кто-то супер-пупер, а не какой-то дурацкий забрила-вечно-с-книжками!  
— Если он выбрал общение со мной, то в этом нет никакой моей вины, — твердо проговорил Спок, выпрямляясь еще сильнее. Скулы его позеленели, взгляд стал почти черным, но Митчелл отчаянно дурел, видя такое спокойствие. Был бы здесь Джим, он сразу бы понял, что Грейсон далеко не спокоен, но Гэри совсем не знал Спока.  
— Заткнись! Перестань с ним дружить! Навсегда перестань! Он забыл про нас совсем, с тобой всегда, ты, дурак! Больной ты совсем, ты шапочник! Если ты не перестанешь, я... я тогда... я тебя ненавижу! — выкрикнул Митчелл, рванул к Споку и что было сил толкнул его в грудь. Грейсон попятился, и вдруг земля ушла из-под ног — он ступил в шахту, стопа поехала вниз и вбок, колени подогнулись, и Спок, влекомый силой тяжести, завалился на спину, прямо на острые, торчащие вверх пики сухой серой травы. Его всего исцарапало, а лодыжку обожгло огнем, и Грейсон не сдержался — закричал от боли, понесшейся по всей ноге, в глазах резко защипало, а слух уловил невозможный здесь голос Джима.  
— Ты что сделал! — закричал кто-то его голосом. — Я все видел, ты что сделал?! 

Спок открыл глаза и к своему изумлению увидел Джима, который стоял напротив Митчелла, испуганного и бледного. Кирк смотрел очень враждебно, и Спок отметил, что не хотел бы оказаться причиной такого взгляда, потому что именно так выглядело непрощение. 

— Спок? — тихий взволнованный голос Ниоты раздался прямо над ухом, и Грейсон вздрогнул, сбитый с толку. Лодыжку сразу же как прострелило, и Спок прикусил губу, бледнея на глазах. Девочка охнула и погладила его по волосам: — Я увидела, как он тебя куда-то позвал, и сразу же побежала искать Кирка, потому что подумала, что Митчелл что-то задумал... Гад какой! — воскликнула она, подошла к Гэри и пнула его в голень. Тот рванул к ней, но Ухура отбежала в сторону, зло смотря на Митчелла, который громко выругался, обещая, что та получит свое.  
— Сначала ты получишь, — прошипел Джим. — Ты!.. ты больше не с нами! Не подходи больше никогда, и только тронь кого-нибудь — отомщу!  
— Джим...  
— Кирк! По имени меня могут звать только друзья! Вон она — может, а ты больше нет! 

Ниота сглотнула и потерянно посмотрела сначала на Джима, потом на Спока. Открыла рот, силясь что-то сказать, и закрыла. Сглотнула еще раз.

— Уходи отсюда! — разорялся и бушевал разъяренный Кирк, бегая от Митчелла к Споку и обратно. Грейсон видел, как Джиму не терпелось заняться им, а Гэри был уже помехой, но все никак не уходил. Поворачиваться спиной к этому мальчику Джим справедливо не хотел. — Убирайся! Ты мне больше не друг!

Наконец, Митчелл развернулся и пошел в сторону городка. Преодолев несколько метров, мальчик сорвался с места и побежал, но Джим этого уже не видел — он смотрел только на Спока, который так и не сдвинулся с места. Ухура стояла рядом с Грейсоном и выразительно смотрела на Джима, давая тому время принять решение. 

— Мы можем довести тебя сами, — начал Джим. И, нахмурившись, добавил — нехотя, но заставляя себя это сказать: — А можем позвать твою маму.  
— Она на работе.  
— Тогда маму Ухуры, — уперся Кирк.  
— Лучше папу, — посоветовала девочка.  
— Лучше вообще взрослых не звать, — проворчал Джим, но уставился на Спока, ожидая от него решения. Кирку не хотелось связываться со старшими, потому что для него это означало лишнее внимание со стороны родителей, которые сейчас практически забыли о том, что у них есть сын. Джим вечно пропадал у Грейсонов или на улице, и, когда ему нужно было идти домой, мрачнел, как небо перед грозой. Спок в такие моменты всегда вспоминал, как тот кричал ему под школьным дубом, тогда, почти жизнь назад: «Не твое дело, как воспитывают меня родители». Как же, не его дело. Очень даже его, как оказалось.  
— Помогите мне встать, — уверенно сказал Грейсон, наступив на горло гордости, которая почти взметнулась внутри. Нужно было действовать хотя бы минимально логично, если уж он отказался от самого правильного решения позвать взрослых. Теперь оставалось только принять помощь от Джима и Ниоты. 

Мама, конечно, очень разволновалась. Когда Спок появился на крыльце, она уже час как была дома, и не нашла ни записки, ни даже намека на то, что подсказало бы ей, что с сыном все в порядке. Увидев отекшую лодыжку, всплеснула руками и резко побледнела, бросив настороженный взгляд на Ухуру, но та не поняла даже, в чем дело.  
Аманда приняла Спока с рук на руки, отправила девочку домой под предлогом, что ее тоже наверняка потеряли родители, а Джиму не сказала ни слова, принимая его присутствие. Мальчик прошел на второй этаж вслед за мамой Спока, посмотрел, как она помогает сыну опуститься на кровать и аккуратно поднимает травмированную ногу на покрывало.

— Принеси аптечку из ванной, — попросила она Джима, и тот с готовностью сорвался с места, мигом вернувшись назад. — Спасибо.  
— А больница?.. — негромко спросил Кирк. — Может, его лучше...  
— Нет, не лучше, — оборвала его Аманда, не следя за тоном. — Иди сюда. Видишь эти зеленые кровоподтеки?.. Как ты думаешь, что сделают со Споком, если он попадет к ним в руки? Домой он точно не вернется, и ты должен это понимать. 

Джим нервно кивнул и сглотнул, чувствуя, как пересохло в горле. 

— Я понимаю, — поспешно заверил он и вытянулся в струнку, готовый бежать по первому же указу за водой, полотенцем или льдом — что понадобится.

У Спока оказался вывих. Аманда по своей профессии знала, что нужно делать, а с помощью послушного Джима справилась даже быстрее, чем ожидала, испытывая удовлетворение от того, что Кирк был рядом и все, что нужно, видел. 

* * * 

Когда несколько человек выбрались из школьного автобуса и остановились, собравшись в одну компанию, многие ученики, помнившие битву, что длилась весь прошлый год, не смогли найти слов. К удивлению всех присутствующих, лето расставило все по местам, и теперь Спок, Ухура и Скотти стояли вместе с Джимом, Сулу, Чеховым и Джотто, и все семеро чувствовали себя донельзя комфортно и спокойно. 

В этом году Скотти и Споку предстояло учиться в другом корпусе — для средней школы. Джим воспринял эту новость совсем плохо и долгое время ходил как в воду опущенный, но узнав, что корпус тот находился совсем рядом — соседнее здание, что уж там — успокоился, и даже успел пообещать Споку не бегать к нему на каждой перемене. Спок не поверил, конечно, но сделал вид, что принял слова Джима всерьез. Так что Грейсон оказался готов к тому, чтобы увидеть Кирка после первого же урока.

Скотти посмеивался, конечно, но и он уже успел узнать Джима так, чтобы им очароваться. Заметил, что мальчишке со Споком нравится дружить — тот все время бы с ним проводил, и Монтгомери чуть ли не радовался, что Спок к Джиму начал относиться так же. Чуть ли — потому, что Скотти всегда мысленно был в своем гараже и ковырялся в железках и механизмах. 

Учебные недели летели на всех парусах, и Спок к своему удовольствию обнаружил, что Джим-то, оказывается, толковый мальчишка. Грейсон помогал ему с уроками, увлеченно объясняя многие темы, и Кирк слушал и впитывал новые знания легко и просто. До этого учившийся на тройки с редкими четверками, он выплыл в отличники, хотя хулиганить не перестал. Учителя смотрели на него и не верили своим глазам, потому что уже давно поставили на Джиме крест, уверенные, что он — бесполезный мальчишка, способный только на пакости, и кого в будущем ждет тюрьма. Никто из персонала школы не собирался помогать Джиму, отмахиваясь от его проблем, и Споку было неприятно понимать, что эти же люди учили остальных детей, прививали им свои взгляды и отношения к миру. 

А теперь Кирку встретился человек, который с готовностью принял на себя ответственность за его жизнь и даже не думал отворачиваться от него. Нет, два человека — Спок и Аманда, относившаяся к Джиму как к своему второму сыну. 

Он, кстати, домой ходил только ночевать. После школы вместе со Споком возвращался в дом Грейсонов, ужинал — первое время жутко стеснялся, а уж то, что Аманда готовила отдельно для него, и вовсе сбивало Джима с толку. Мама Спока смотрела на все это и через силу улыбалась, чувствуя только желание пойти и разнести чертов родной дом Кирка на мелкие кирпичики за то, что люди, жившие там, ненавидели Джима. За то, что вбили абсурдные истины — вбили в прямом смысле слова, и синяки, то и дело появлявшиеся на руках мальчика от чужой крепкой, грубой хватки, доказывали это. За то, что не давали Джиму никакой возможности стать кем-то, унижая и используя его в качестве залога наличия денег. Джим и Вайнона Кирк считались неполной семьей, а Фрэнк, потасовав своими связями, добился выплат, причем, немалых. Службы закрывали глаза, лишь совершали обязательные проверки раз в несколько месяцев, и когда приходили, то заставали только чистый, вылизанный дом, счастливую семью — Фрэнк всегда был предупрежден. А после проверки начинался период запоев и грязных полов, и Джиму никогда не были рады. 

Мальчик смотрел на довольных Аманду и Спока, в который раз ужиная за их столом, и женщина с беспокойством, сокрытым улыбкой, наблюдала за ним, грустным и поникшим. Джим равнодушно, невидяще переводил взгляд с предмета на предмет, присутствуя только телесно. Аманда наливала суп в его тарелку, и Кирк оживился вдруг — засветился, будто внутри него лампочка зажглась. Спок даже ложку отложил, которую только что в руку взял — отвлекся на осчастливленного Джима, которому в голову только что пришла Идея. А потом он снова помрачнел, да так, что Аманда занервничала.

— Что случилось?  
— Ничего не случилось, миссис Грейсон.  
— Джим, лгать нехорошо, — настояла на своем Аманда, и мальчик весь как-то сжался.  
— Я не лгу! — все равно вскинулся он, защищаясь. Голос его подрагивал, но Кирк не обращал на это никакого внимания, отстаивая свою правоту. Его очень задело, что миссис Грейсон ему не поверила — только не она.  
— Джим.  
— Я... просто подумал, что было бы здорово, если бы мы дома... так же... вместе... — сдался он и опустил голову, отводя взгляд, и на скатерти появилось маленькое сырое пятно — он плакал. Аманда быстро поднялась, прижала к себе Джима, гладя его по голове, а тот вцепился в нее, сминая в пальцах домашнее платье, зажмурился и заревел.  
— Мы устроим ужин, — пообещала она, — устроим его обязательно. 

Спок смотрел на них и не знал, что ему делать, не знал даже, что он мог сказать, чтобы не обидеть и не задеть никого. Аманда успокаивала Джима, шептала ему всякие глупости, какие никогда не шептала Споку, потому что ее сын был другим. Раз за разом повторяла, что они все сделают вместе, что она приготовит вкусную еду, они отнесут это все в дом Джима, и он поужинает со своими родителями, помирится с ними, они больше не будут на него ругаться, не будут сердиться, бить не будут. Если Джим хочет, Аманда все сделает — а сердце кровью обливалось, потому что, запрещая лгать Джиму, она сама сейчас лгала. Предчувствие свернулось в груди колючим ежом и уже начало мешать дышать, а что же дальше-то. 

Все получилось очень, очень плохо.  
Аманда приготовила несколько блюд, они принесли это к Джиму домой, когда его родителей не было. Женщину неприятно поразила разруха — в тех комнатах, где она побывала, все валялось где попало, все вокруг было в пыли, пятнах, сломанное, разбитое. Будто не люди здесь жили, а какие-то пещерные чудовища, которым и нужно-то было — поспать и поесть. Как Джим рос в такой обстановке? Его комната оказалась ничем не лучше остальных, и мальчику было отчаянно стыдно показывать ее, особенно после чистоты в доме Аманды и Спока, но он нашел в себе смелость открыть дверь. Женщина покачала головой и непонятно посмотрела на Джима, но не сказала ничего, сделав собственные выводы. 

Они расставили посуду на покрытом мятой скатертью столе, подготовили все ровно к приходу родителей Джима, и Аманда поспешила уйти, но недалеко — села в машину и принялась ждать, потому что шестое чувство подсказывало ей, что случится беда. Женщине было плохо от того, что она не помешала, а помогла Джиму, но что-то ей подсказывало, что так должно было случиться.

Два человека, мужчина и женщина, нетвердыми шагами приблизились к дому, зашли внутрь, и несколько минут было тихо. А потом начались крики.

Аманда выскочила из машины и побежала к крыльцу, подмерзшая трава хрустела под каблуками, а меж висков набатом билось: «Нет, нет, нет, нет». По занавескам скакали тени, слышался звон разбитой посуды, и женщина чуть ли не грудью кидалась на запертую дверь, из-за которой доносились глухие удары, вскрики и яростные, полные ненависти слова: «Украл деньги! Вор малолетний! Да я тебе устрою, сукин сын, ничтожество!». Грубый мужской голос больше походил на медвежий рев, а донесшееся до Аманды поскуливание сначала лишило разума, а потом придало сил. Она что есть мочи заколотила в толстую древесину двери, требуя открыть, угрожая тем, что полиция уже едет, что она сама лично покарает этих ублюдков, если они не прекратят. 

С щелчком дверь приоткрылась, и Аманда увидела чужие глаза, полные злобы. 

— Кто такая? — спросила Вайнона, ощерившись, как собака, показывающая зубы в оскале.  
— Аманда Грейсон. Прекратите избивать Джима. Немедленно.  
— Грейсон? — Вайнона удивленно посмотрела на нее, прикидывая что-то. — У тебя есть сын. Сток, Слот, что-то такое. Что тебе надо?  
— Моего сына зовут Спок. Сюда едет полиция, — солгала Аманда. — Отдайте мне Джима. Я натравлю на вас такие службы, о которых вы даже не слышали. Немедленно отдайте мне Джима, сейчас же! Если этот урод еще раз дотронется до него, то даже могила его не спасет, ты поняла? И тебя не спасет! Ты тварь, а не женщина, ты не заслужила такого ребенка, как Джим!  
— Заткнись, — выплюнула Вайнона, открывая дверь шире. Аманда бросила внимательный взгляд в комнату, где раньше стоял стол с ужином, и увидела, что все теперь было на полу, посуда — разбита, а красные пятна на скатерти, валяющейся в углу, напугали женщину до смерти.  
— Джим. Мне. Сейчас же.  
— Это мой сын, что хочу, то и делаю. Этот ублюдок весь в своего отца, такой же никчемный и ненужный, но тебе его я не отдам, — она осклабилась, и Аманда увидела, что у Вайноны не хватает нескольких передних зубов. Кто постарался, интересно. Воспитатель, наверное, по имени Фрэнк.  
— Ты отдашь мне Джима. Иначе я засажу тебя в такую тюрьму, что ад тебе будет казаться манной небесной. И ты знаешь, что я не шучу. 

Аманда не шутила. Разумеется, имея сына от инопланетянина, она умела защищать себя и своего ребенка, и ее друзья помогали, когда это было необходимо, когда риск разоблачения был близок. Единицы проверенных людей, посвященных в тайну. Прибегать к их помощи стоило только в действительно экстренных случаях, и сейчас этот случай как раз настал. Аманда наивно полагала, что своим вниманием, своим домом спасла Джима от жестокости его родителей, свела к минимуму опасность, но оказалось, что она ошиблась, и как никогда больно было видеть свои ошибки. Сейчас мог пострадать невинный мальчик. Нужно было держать себя в руках, хотя материнский инстинкт, начисто атрофированный у Вайноны, подталкивал Аманду вцепиться в волосы этой... не женщине даже, чудовищу. Выцарапать глаза, напасть, защищая своего — а Джима она уже считала своим — детеныша. Но Сарэк не зря выбрал ее: Аманда обладала сильной волей, и смогла взять себя в руки. 

И она опять лгала — Вайнона с Фрэнком не уйдут от наказания. Если они не отдадут Джима сейчас — а они отдадут — то потом им просто будет намного хуже, чем могло бы быть. 

Ей указали на Джима, как на какого-то щенка. Мальчик лежал на полу, сжался весь, свернулся в позу эмбриона и коротко постанывал, на руках были порезы, оставленные, по-видимому, осколками тарелок. На лице — царапины и синяки, в светлых волосах — кровавое пятно. Аманда смело вошла в дом, прошла мимо Вайноны, с каким-то диким, отвратительным по своей сути удовольствием смотревшей на избитого ребенка, мимо Фрэнка, замершего в стороне. Мужчина дернулся было, но Вайнона только взглянула на него, и тот позволил Аманде взять застонавшего от боли Джима на руки и выйти из проклятого дома, в который — она была уверена — мальчик больше никогда не вернется. 

Через пару часов Джим пришел в себя в больнице, он много плакал, и мама Спока плакала вместе с ним, переживая и сочувствуя. Мальчика отмыли, стерли грязь и кровь, заклеили все пластырем и наложили гипс на левую руку, и Джим лежал, бессмысленно смотря в темный прямоугольник окна в палате, когда Аманда наклонилась к нему и тихонько, неуверенно спросила:

— Джим... хочешь жить с нами?

* * * 

Долгие, бесконечно долгие тянувшиеся недели Джим Кирк приходил в себя — такого, каким был до. В течение месяца, всего нескончаемого ноября, он оставался каким-то заторможенным, что проявлялось не только в отсутствующем виде — он постоянно натыкался на острые углы, косяки, не замечал порогов, пребывая где-то внутри себя. Аманда очень сильно переживала за него, и Спок это прекрасно видел. Он и сам тревожился за Джима, и ему уже не хватало того веселого шебутного мальчишки, но не потому, что самому Споку было скучно — нет, ничего подобного. Было страшно, что он теперь таким и останется — отстраненным, далеким, дергающимся от прикосновений и неожиданных, резких жестов. 

В школе отношение к нему тоже изменилось. Известие о том, что случилось, разнеслось по всему городку с такой скоростью, что не верилось — уже на следующий день после неудавшегося семейного ужина люди знали. Споку было неприятно видеть то, с каким вниманием теперь относились к Джиму учителя — как будто со сменой семьи он вдруг стал другим человеком, принялся сразу же подавать надежды на великое будущее. Это было так цинично и двулично, что Спок, пусть и взывая к логике, удивлялся тому, как близко к сердцу принял происходящее. 

А Джим не замечал ничего. 

Но кое-что, говорившее, что Кирк начал приходить в себя, все-таки было. 

Первый раз это случилось, когда Спок уже крепко спал. Он проснулся, как будто его кто-то дернул за руку, открыл глаза и увидел, что дверь в комнату открыта, мягкий свет ночника, оставленного в коридоре, проникал в спальню, и к кровати приближался черный на фоне освещенного дверного проема силуэт. В окно стучали ветки яблони, которая росла близко к дому, и ветер бился в стекла, как будто хотел погреться, и от всего этого мурашки бежали по телу. Было не по себе. 

Матрас прогнулся под чужим весом, по телу Грейсона неуклюже запорхали руки, и мальчик почувствовал тревогу, не понимая, что происходит. Но Джим — это был он — нащупал край одеяла, завернулся в него и, улегшись на одну подушку со Споком, почти сразу уснул. Спок еще с минуту полежал так, с удивленно распахнутыми глазами, но сон все равно сморил его, как бы Спок ему ни сопротивлялся. 

Он так никогда и не узнал, что в то воскресное декабрьское утро Аманда, не дождавшись мальчиков на завтрак, поднялась наверх, зашла в комнату Джима и его там не обнаружила. Забеспокоившись, поспешила разбудить Спока, но увидев, что дверь в его спальню открыта, все сразу же поняла. Спок никогда не оставлял дверь открытой, значит, это сделал кто-то другой, и кто — было очевидно. Джим. 

Аманда прислонилась к косяку и смотрела, как мальчики спят: Кирк свернулся в клубок, как котенок, и лежал почти посередине кровати, не касаясь головой подушки, а Спок изогнулся весь над ним, да так, что выглядело, будто сын закрывает Джима собой, укрывает своим телом, дарит безопасность. 

Женщина спустилась вниз, дав детям еще немного времени для сна, и скоро все-таки разбудила их, напомнив о том, что необходимо готовиться к Рождеству и украшать дом гирляндами и венками. Джим подскочил, удивленный, осмотрелся, будто не помнил, как оказался в этой комнате, и убежал к себе, одеваться, умываться. Спок отложил размышления о ночном визите, после ванной спустился вниз, к маме, которая вдруг потрепала его по волосам и поцеловала в висок. 

Джим не мог спать один — поэтому и приходил к Споку. Аманда часто сидела с Кирком допоздна, но все было бесполезно — мальчик метался по кровати, едва только засыпал, и обязательно распахивал глаза, часто дыша, как после кошмара. Нередко женщина видела слезы на щеках Джима, и обнимала его, успокаивая, крепко-крепко. 

— Я теперь должен звать вас мамой? — спросил он однажды, и Аманда поняла, что его мучило все это время. — Я должен... забыть... о... маме?  
— Нет, что ты, — женщина спохватилась, порывисто обняла мальчика, гладя его по голове. — Ты всегда будешь любить свою маму, потому что она — мама. А я тоже тебя люблю, и ты можешь любить меня. Но не вместо своей мамы.  
— А почему вы меня любите? — глухо, чуть ли не плача произнес Джим, утыкаясь Аманде носом в грудь и напрягаясь в ожидании ответа. — Ну я же... ну я же ничего не делаю, я...  
— Ты — это все, что нужно, Джим. Такой, какой ты есть, и я люблю тебя всего, целиком, от макушки до пяток. И как бы ты себя не вел, я буду тебя любить. 

Аманде было стыдно и горько оттого, что эти слова сказала она, а не Вайнона. Как будто так было не по-настоящему. Но та упустила эту возможность — в тот миг, когда позволила сожителю поднять на Джима руку. 

Просто оставайся собой, - прошептала Аманда на ушко Джиму и поцеловала его в кончик носа. - Ты замечательный мальчик.

* * *

Две недели до Рождества пролетели с невероятной скоростью. Спок смотрел на то, как постепенно расцветал Джим, и чувствовал, что и у него самого на душе становилось легче и светлее. Мама ходила вся такая загадочная, как будто знала какой-то секрет, и совсем не спешила его рассказывать, делая хитрые глаза и уходя от ответа. Споку было любопытно, в основном, потому, что мама умеючи сгущала краски и вызывала интерес, но не настолько, чтобы сын начал задавать прямые вопросы. Пока что все обходились намеками, и даже Джим оказался вовлеченным в эту забавную игру. 

Накануне Рождества Аманда стала выглядеть еще таинственнее, хотя сильнее, казалось, было уже и некуда. Она полдня простояла у плиты, готовя вкусные угощения, которые потом отнесет соседям, мальчики ей помогали изо всех сил, а Джим, перемазавшийся в шоколаде по самые уши, вызывал только счастливый смех у Аманды и неловкую, но чистую улыбку у Спока. Ему, кстати, шоколад отчего-то было нельзя, так что мальчику достался брусничный сироп к горячим, свежим утренним блинчикам. После обеда они втроем прошлись по городку, раздаривая пироги, но в бывший дом Джима даже не заглянули — мальчик дернул Аманду за рукав и помотал головой, отказываясь даже говорить рядом с коттеджем, где ему было так плохо. Женщина взяла ладошку мальчика в свою — на улице было не холодно, и Джим, хоть Аманда и настаивала, стащил перчатки почти сразу, как они вышли из дома. Спок-то был весь закутан, будто собирался на север, но в этот раз Джим и не думал над ним потешаться. 

Радушные хозяйки приглашали на чай, отвлекаясь от забот, но Аманда отказывалась. Только от предложения мамы Ниоты не смогла, потому что девочка стояла рядом и смотрела большими печальными глазами, так и умоляя зайти. Согласившись, они остались на час, и, пока мамы обсуждали последние новости, Ниота с мальчишками сидели в своей комнате, весело смеясь и болтая. Они хорошо провели время.

Когда они вернулись домой, уже наступили сумерки. Снег во дворе становился все синее и синее, отражая темневшее небо, и семейство вошло в дом, чувствуя приятную усталость. Делать хорошие вещи было очень здорово, плохо было то, что для Джима во всем этом городке практически никто не делал ничего хорошего. Аманда прошлась по некоторым домам, показала, какой на самом деле замечательный Джим, как все они ошибались на его счет, и чувствовала что-то, похожее на торжество, подпорченное горечью — соседи улыбались Джиму так же легко, как до этого — отворачивались, кривя лица. 

Большая пышная ель стояла в углу и весело подмигивала огоньками, которые послушно отражались в блестящих стеклянных шарах. Больше в гостиной не было никакого освещения, и Споку было не по себе от чувства, что он не дома, а где-то в сказке. Джим же наоборот был в восторге, смотрел распахнутыми глазами на елку, на то, как скакали блики по стенам, на огонь в камине, тихий, спокойный. Аманда была счастлива оттого, что счастлив был Джим, а Спок чувствовал удовлетворение оттого, что все сложилось именно так, и они втроем встречали Рождество. Этот праздник для Грейсонов никогда не был таким, как для остальных людей, мама вкладывала в Рождество какой-то ей одной известный смысл, и Спок чувствовал, что именно с этим смыслом и было связано ее таинственное поведение. 

Было поздно; они втроем сидели на диване напротив камина, лениво переговариваясь и обсуждая прошедший день. Джим скоро задремал, уронив голову Споку на плечо и засопев в шею. Спок старался не шевелиться, что хорошо у него получалось, и смотрел на огонь, радуясь идущему от него теплу. На улице сегодня оказалось не так морозно, как могло бы быть, но мальчику все равно было холодно, так что сейчас он отогревался. 

Что-то блеснуло в центре комнаты, и Спок встрепенулся, будто разбуженный. Джим дернулся, причмокнул, но, кажется, не проснулся, а Спок во все глаза смотрел на огоньки, завертевшиеся по спирали. Аманда выдохнула и прижала ладонь ко рту, подалась вся вперед — дерганно, будто преодолевала сопротивление чего-то вязкого. 

Огоньки угасли, оставив в комнате высокого черноволосого мужчину с темными глубокими глазами. У него были острые кончики ушей, странные брови и высокомерный вид — как у Спока. На мужчине была странная одежда, похожая на робу и халат одновременно, и Спок продолжил бы и дальше разглядывать его, если бы Аманда не вскочила с дивана и не подлетела к гостю, с нежностью и любовью в голосе говоря: «Сарэк». Мама прижалась к мужчине, в котором Спок пока не видел своего отца, хотя и замечал общее между ним и собой, и тот неловко, как-то деревянно приобнял женщину за талию. Было похоже, что он не обнимался много-много лет, потому что действовал так, будто не знал или не помнил, как это делать. 

Сарэк обвел взглядом гостиную и задержал его на диване. Спок сначала не понял, что могло быть причиной, а потом до него дошло, что с ним рядом сидел Джим, который уже не спал на плече, а смотрел на Сарэка в ответ, только как-то испуганно, неверяще и благоговейно:

— Это Санта? — спросил Кирк у Спока. Аманда резко выдохнула и повернулась к мальчику, не переставая обнимать мужчину:  
— Нет, Джим. Это...  
— Мой отец, — перебив, сказал Спок. — Это мой отец.  
— Ого, — только и ответил Джим. — Вы похо-ожи, — протянул он. — Только он почему-то без шапки. Он тоже эльф, как и ты? Главный эльф. Тогда он не Санта, правда.  
— Джим... Я не эльф, и мой отец — тоже.

Было тяжело говорить о том, о чем Спок привык молчать. 

— Ха, — сказал Джим. — А кто же вы тогда?  
— Аманда, — вмешался Сарэк, и Спок, к своему стыду, вздрогнул, впервые услышав голос своего отца. Сарэк требовал объяснений, и Спок понимал, почему. Он бы тоже потребовал объяснений, если бы, ожидая увидеть только жену и сына, получил бы еще и человеческого ребенка, который и не знал, что же такое происходит.  
— Это — Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. Я его усыновила.  
— Вот как. Дети, оставьте нас. 

Аманда ободряюще кивнула Джиму и Споку, и мальчики поднялись наверх, без обсуждений выбрав комнату Спока. Внизу закрылась дверь в гостиную и начался тяжелый разговор отца и мамы. Споку не нравилась мысль, что сейчас решалась судьба Джима, и вообще он был уверен в маме, что она выстоит и не позволит не взять Джима с собой, но то, что отец так очевидно был против этого, выбивало из колеи и заставляло нервничать. Спок чувствовал, как часто начало биться его сердце.

— Так кто вы? — спросил Джим, подсаживаясь ближе к Споку.  
— … Инопланетяне, — ответил тот. — Мой отец, которого ты только что видел, с планеты Вулкан. Он встретил мою маму на Земле, когда прилетал за топливом, и она помогла ему, и это было четырнадцать лет и пять месяцев назад. Два года мы жили на Вулкане, но потом там началась война, и отец не мог так рисковать нами, он перевез нас на Землю, обещав, что вернется. И вернулся. За нами.

На словах это оказалось так коротко. Когда рассказывала мама, то это было гораздо больше и дольше, чем сейчас, но Спок специально отмел все эмоциональные составляющие истины, оставив только факты.

— О, — сказал Джим. — Понятно.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Спок, удовлетворенный тем, что Кирку оказалось этого достаточно, чтобы действительно все понять. Мальчик опасался, что Джим не поверит, что придется доказывать, убеждать, но хватило шести предложений.  
— Вы улетите? — глухо спросил Джим, отодвигаясь от Спока.  
— Конечно, улетим. Это логично, это правильно, - подтвердил тот, не понимая, что не так. Что-то определенно было не так, но что? Это беспокоило.  
— Правильно, — эхом отозвался Джим. — Я в св... в комнату, — вдруг сказал он и поспешно вышел, закрыв за собой дверь. Осторожно, аккуратно. Не так, как обычно. Тревога усилилась, и Спок нахмурился, сверля взглядом гладкую поверхность двери. Спок не понимал. 

* * * 

— Спок, Джим! — позвала мама снизу, и мальчик пошел к лестнице. По пути посмотрел на комнату Джима, но дверь была плотно закрыта, и он не решился постучать. Джим очевидно расстроился, и Спок еще у себя сперва подумал глупость, что Кирку оказалось не все равно, что Спок — инопланетянин, но чем он больше размышлял над этой мыслью, тем больше убеждался, что это могло бы быть правдой. Дурацкой, грустной, обидной — но правдой. И тогда... что тогда? Что тогда делать?

Джим ненавидел Спока почти весь прошлый год, потом увидел у него острые уши и решил, что тот — эльф. С эльфом, разумеется, дружить интереснее, чем с самим Споком, может, именно поэтому Джим к нему и прицепился, как репейная колючка? Может, теперь, узнав истину, Кирку стало противно? Может, он больше не хотел иметь ничего общего со Споком, если даже сейчас, в такую важную минуту, ушел от него к себе, закрылся, чтобы никто не трогал?

— Спок! Джим! — еще раз позвала мама, и мальчик решительно начал спускаться. В любом случае, правда выяснится, Спок не оставит все просто так. Он обязательно расставит все по своим местам, не будет никаких тайн и обид. Ни у кого. Ни на кого.  
— Я здесь, мама, — сказал он.  
— Где Джим?.. Так, ты говори с отцом, а я поднимусь к нему, — Аманда ловко и деловито распорядилась всеми, отправившись наверх. Может, Джим просто не слышал?

Сарэк стоял у ели, которая все еще сияла разноцветными красочными огнями — будто ничего и не случилось, и не появился в центре комнаты инопланетянин, отец, которого не было почти двенадцать лет. Двенадцать лет и два с половиной месяца, уточнил Спок и внимательно посмотрел на Сарэка, который так же внимательно смотрел на сына.

— Приветствую тебя, Спок. Живи долго и процветай, — сказал он и показал какой-то странный жест. Вдруг рука мальчика будто ожила, и словно не он произнес то же самое, ответив тем же жестом. Сарэк коротко, почти незаметно кивнул. Спок мимолетно подумал, что это, наверное, память тела, память поколений. Сарэк непонятно взглянул на повязку, прикрывавшую уши Спока, и тот тотчас же ее стянул с головы, чувствуя себя обнаженным и уязвимым. Хотя перед кем? Перед тем, кто такой же, как он?  
— Я могу называть вас отцом? — убрав руки за спину и приняв совершенно такую же позу, как и мужчина, выпрямился Спок.  
— Я твой отец, — заметил Сарэк. — Логично, если ты будешь звать меня отцом.  
— Действительно, — согласился Спок.  
— Нам предстоит долгий путь, — начал Сарэк, и мальчик понял, что тот говорил совсем не о времени путешествия. — Твоя мать сумела... донести до меня свое желание взять с собой этого... Кирка, — сообщил отец.  
— И что ты решил? — было непривычно обращаться к кому-то так — фамильярно, на ты, но в то же время уважительно. Спок не догадывался даже, что когда-нибудь сможет так говорить.  
— Что он пройдет этот путь с нами, — ровным тоном произнес Сарэк, и у Спока камень с души свалился. — Ты очень эмоционален. Это непозволительно. 

Спок опустил голову. Сарэк казался просто ледяным, неприступным и далеким, и если когда-то мальчик считал, что это он — отстраненный и непонятный остальным, то ему нужно было просто познакомиться со своим отцом, от ровного, холодного тона которого должны были осыпаться листья. 

— Среди экипажа корабля есть специалисты, которые помогут тебе исправить этот... недостаток. Я должен признаться, что на твоем сознании стоят поставленные мной блоки твоей вулканской сущности, иначе ты бы просто не смог выжить на этой планете и не сойти с ума. Теперь предстоит эти блоки снять, и тебя ждет очень тяжелая, сложная работа по обретению полного контроля над своими разумом и телом.  
— Я... понимаю, — запнулся Спок, чувствуя себя слишком человеком рядом со своим отцом. За эти годы он привык чувствовать себя чужим среди людей, но рядом с истинным вулканцем он был не менее другим. Это обескураживало и пугало, потому что было первым свидетельством того, что он нигде не будет своим.  
— Джим! — раздался громкий крик со второго этажа, и Спок, не успев ничего подумать, сорвался с места, взлетел по ступенькам, спеша в комнату Джима, и застыл на пороге, как вкопанный. Мама что-то кричала, хватала его за руки, но Спок смотрел только на развороченный шкаф, валявшиеся повсюду вещи и распахнутое окно, занавеска над которым колыхалась от ледяного ветра.  
— ...Что? — спросил он, но Аманда не могла ничего сказать — она спрятала лицо в ладонях, плечи ее тряслись. Красивая прическа растрепалась, волосы развевались от ветра ничуть не хуже занавески, которая, как в насмешку, извивалась, то поднимаясь, то опадая.  
— Он сбежал! Через окно, вылез, сбежал, раздетый — вся верхняя одежда внизу, — проговорила мама и тревожно закусила губу. Глаза покраснели, на щеках выступил румянец, а взгляд лихорадочно перемещался по комнате, будто искал Джима. Но его не было. — Его нужно найти, Спок, быстрее, он может заболеть, что же случилось...

Спок почти сказал ей, что случилось, но удержался — не мог расстроить ее еще больше. Сейчас главное было найти Джима, остальное — глупости, не стоившие и капли внимания, не когда Кирк был в опасности. 

Сарэк присоединился к ним в поисках. 

Рождественская ночь, небо, усыпанное звездами, чистое-чистое, темное-темное, будто кто-то великий протер весь мир мягкой тканью, стерев пыль — злость, зависть, ненависть. Дома блестели от свежего снега в холодном свете луны, перемигивались друг с другом гирлянды. Скульптуры стояли в сугробах: снеговики, Санты в санях, оленьи упряжки — все как всегда, белым-бело. Ни грамма темного, мрачного - остались только любовь и верность, именно они вели Спока к Джиму. 

Мальчик как знал, как по красной нити, упавшей на снег, вышел на пустырь — к старому клену. Луна светила ярко, затылок под шапкой почти горел, как будто Спока подгоняли: давай, давай, торопись. Спок и торопился — проваливался в сугробы, но шел по следам, уже заметным. Джим тоже бежал здесь — какими-то зигзагами, как дороги не видел. Следы то пропадали, то вели куда-то в сторону, но все равно — Спок знал — Джим у того клена, где летом Грейсон попал ногой в яму. 

Так и оказалось. Еще издалека Спок заметил силуэт кого-то, кто сидел на корточках у ствола дерева. И если неуверенность в том, кто это был, и мешала Споку броситься вперед, то через минуту он точно узнал в этом ком-то Джима Кирка, который дрожал, обнимая себя руками, и никак не мог — и не смог бы — согреться. Спок подбежал к мальчику, приобнял его, Джим сначала подался навстречу, обхватил было замерзшими руками друга за талию, но тут же принялся отбиваться, да так отчаянно, что Спок напугался. 

— Пусти меня! — вопил Джим, извиваясь. — Пусти меня, предатель, все вы предатели!  
— Джим! Да стой ты, Джим, да что случилось? — Спок не отпускал — прижимал к себе, удерживал, чтобы не дать вырваться.  
— Прикидываешься невинненьким, конечно! Все вы так делаете, сначала любите, потом бросаете! Улетай куда хочешь, улетайте все, я вас ненавижу! — Джим плакал и кричал, что в голову приходило, выталкивал из себя слова, лишь бы освободиться от тяжести на душе, из-за которой и убежал.  
— Да что за ерунду ты говоришь, Джим!  
— Ах, ерунда! Ерунда! Конечно, ерунда, все ерунда, только вы правы, ненавижу тебя, дурак ушастый, вали на свою дурацкую планету и забудь про меня навсегда! Ненавижу! Дурак, тупица! Отпусти! Пусти!  
— А ты со мной не полетишь?.. — вдруг тихо спросил Спок, чувствуя, как внутри все оборвалось.  
— Это ты со мной не летишь! Сам сказал, что вы улетаете!  
— Мы, Джим, мы улетаем, ты же тоже теперь «мы», — все так же тихо говорил Спок, пытаясь понять, что же на самом деле происходило и кто из них был не прав. Выходило, что оба.  
— Никакой я не «мы»! Я тебе не нужен! И маме твоей не нужен! А уж этому... тем более! — выкрикнул Джим и сдался, убедившись, что Спок не собирался его отпускать. Замер в объятиях, дрожать начал снова, когда холод добрался до разгоряченного сопротивлением тельца. Спок обнял его покрепче и потянул в сторону:  
— Домой пойдем, глупый. Знаешь, как мама разволновалась.  
— Я не глупый!.. — вскинулся Кирк, дернувшись. И после паузы добавил неуверенно, со страхом в голосе: — Правда разволновалась?  
— Правда. Она тебя любит, — было странно слышать себя, произнося эти слова, но Джиму они оказались необходимы:  
— Правда любит?  
— Правда.  
— Честно?  
— Честно.  
— А ты? 

Спок замолчал. Ему точно нужно было подумать, как правильно ответить на этот нелогичный вопрос: они не ругались, не обижали друг друга, проводили очень много времени вместе, даже спали вместе, а ведь Грейсон никого бы не пустил спать с собой даже в одной комнате, не то что кровати. Неужели после этого всего нельзя было сделать вывод о том, как Спок относился к Джиму?.. 

Джим напрягся, попытался вырваться, но Спок снова не пустил, опять не понимая, в чем дело. Только что же все наладилось, что не так? 

— Я понял, — прошептал Кирк. — Пусти меня, я сам пойду.  
— Ты замерзнешь.  
— Тебе-то что, — буркнул мальчишка, а Спок приподнял бровь, непонимающе смотря на Джима.  
— Действительно, — ответил он, — какая мне разница, заболеешь ты или нет.  
— Вот именно, — Джим задрал нос и едва не свалился в сугроб. Гордый какой, ишь ты.  
— И я, — сказал Спок.  
— Что — и ты?  
— И я тебя люблю. А теперь пойдем. 

* * * 

Они улетели в этот же вечер. Комнаты дома остались практически нетронутыми, просто ближе к рассвету все окна изнутри осветились так ослепительно, что во всем городке стало светло, как днем. Девочка из дома напротив не смогла сдержать своего любопытства и, пусть Санта и мог увидеть ее не спящей в эту ночь, поднялась с кровати, отодвинула занавеску и зажмурилась — так ярко было. 

На следующее утро, после разбора подарков, восторженных криков и благодарностей, девочка вспомнила о том, что видела ночью. Она спешно оделась, выскочила на улицу, подбежала к дому, но никто не отозвался. Зеленый дом теперь был пуст, как и полтора года назад, перед тем, как в него въехали те странные, но такие добрые Грейсоны. 

Городок долго еще гудел, как разворошенный улей. Только два человека знали, что все случилось как, как должно было случиться, что все у пропавших хорошо. Может быть, потому, что мальчик как-то получил на свое устройство, которое собирал долгие месяцы, весть от одного из них.

Вот такая история. 

Нет, милый, имена просто совпали. Ниотой могут звать еще десять миллионов женщин по всему миру. И Монтгомери тоже распространенное имя. Твоему дедушке повезло. Или не повезло, тебе виднее. 

А теперь иди спать, мой хороший. Время позднее, твоя мама меня завтра отругает, что так задержались. Но мы же ей не скажем?.. 

Спокойной ночи. И с Рождеством.


End file.
